Alone together
by Rilurz
Summary: Alex Cox is a boy that has a troubled past, one day his mother who he doesn't like because she ignores him, hires a babysitting so she can 'go out' Vicky arrived and then tried to scare him when his mother left. But because of his past he wasn't scared of her, and he didn't even know about the stories about her. Rated M for language.
1. Left alone

**I'm not used to writing these kinds of stories but I thought I'd give it a try.**

* * *

Every child that is born into this world is confused at first but then they see a loving, caring woman smiling down at you. That's how it was for me, but through the years my family changed, they grew apart.

Year one. First family picture, my mom and father smiling down at me and father was holding my mother from behind like this was what he wanted.

Year two I am able to stand, my mother and father each hold my hand both are smiling but both are slowly growing apart from each other.

Year three, I'm holding my mothers hand and my father is standing next to me smiling, although it's a forced smile.

Year four, mom and dad are standing next to me faking a smile, while I am smiling away, I'm oblivious to the situation our family is in.

Year five, my father is further away from us, my mothering holding down her tears, I am slowly understanding what's wrong, my smile slowly becoming a frown.

Year six, I am standing next to my mother with a forced smile, my mother has dark bags under her eyes, no one else in the photo.

Year seven mother has changed, and I am slowly breaking, just as my father did.

Year eight my mother is three feet away from me and is a mess, I only half smile because of what she's become.

Year nine, I've grown out of calling them mother and father, the witch aka Helen Cox and the devil that left us, David young, he changed his last name before leaving us behind. There is no on but me in this picture, I don't smile or even try to fake it. I have no reason to smile I haven't smiled in two years.

Even though I was the only one in the picture, I still live with Helen. My name is Alex Cox, although I'd rather not have the same last name as a woman who ignored me. Tomorrow I will turn ten, forgive me for not giving details about how I look, I'm not good looking, nor am I special, but I'll tell you what I look like and how my personality is and my likes and dislikes.

I am tall for my age, I am five foot two, I check the things my so called parents didn't check regularly, my height, Weight, and my feelings, I hide them away so I don't break completely. I'm a little bit strong for my age also, although my arms are slender and look like they'll break when I carry something heavy, I live in dimmsdale.

My eyes are bright purple, the kids at my school try to bully my about that, but I've had enough of this life, I won't end it, but I am not going to give them the satisfaction of getting mad and entertaining them. I have black hair that goes down to my shoulders, at this moment I am in my room looking out the window as Helen waits for the babysitter, it's funny really, of all the times she left me alone in this house she never hired a babysitter before, I've been alone in this house ever since that man left us. A girl with red hair pulled up in a rusty old car, they started talking, great...She's probably the type to act nice but be mean as soon as the parents leave. I may be wrong but it's just that she gives out this evil aura that sucks out all the happiness in a kid. Not that I have any left.

I sighed and walked down stairs, the redhead and Helen were talking, "I'm sorry you have to stay the night, I really appreciate it, so here." Helen said and handed the redhead a wad of cash, which ticked me off, but I didn't say anything I just sat at the bottom of the stairs and waited for her to leave.

Once she left I got up to introduce myself, "Hi my name is-

"CLEANING THE BATHROOM WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!" She yelled. I stared at her blankly, "As I was saying my name is Alex and I usually fall asleep after eleven."

"Smartass huh?" She cackled evilly, "Then I guess you get to clean the whole house with your toothbrush! And then you can go straight to bed!"

She laughed in my face, "Uh...No thanks I'll just clean the house regularly. Who are you by the way?" I asked casually. She had a devious smirk, "You haven't heard the stories about me?"

I shook my head and then she rubbed her hands together, "Then I suppose I better show you?"

I walked past her and went into the kitchen and into the closet to get the cleaning supplies, when I turned around I found the redhead staring at me, "The hell you think you're doing?" She sounds angry, "Getting the cleaning supplies."

I tried to pass her but she blocked my path, "didn't I say to use your toothbrush?"

I nodded and then she grabbed the collar of my shirt, "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOWN HERE?!" I twitched as she yelled next to my ear, I don't like yelling. "Please don't yell in my ear."

"It'll take forever to clean the house if I use my toothbrush." I told her.

She was really mad at me but then she calmed down said in a whisper, "Those are some interesting family photos..."

...Don't talk about them. I turned and put the cleaning supplies back, "Good boy, if you just listen to what I say, then I won't have to yell at you." She smiled evilly and went to the living room to watch t.v while I clean everything.

I feel like I'm one of the few she's babysitting. A few hours later I finished cleaning everything, I cracked my back and threw my toothbrush away, "Can't use that now." I muttered and went to the living room.

There she was sitting down like she owned the place, I went over and cleared my throat, "I'm done."

She looked over at me and I saw something in her pink eyes, she was forming a plan, a smile spread on her face, "Really? You forgot the living room."

I looked around and saw everything was clean, "But there's-

The redhead got up and picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the coffee table, she tipped the cup and the water spread out on the floor, "You sure?" She asked nonchalantly.

Sure I'm a kid and I should be afraid of her, but I'm not afraid of anything anymore. "I'm not cleaning that up..." I turned and tried to walk away, "I'm tired of you acting like a little shit." Her voice was low but calm, she grabbed something and blocked my path again, she had a real sword, I looked closely, it's dull but it'll still hurt to get hit by that. She wouldn't actually hit me...Right.

My question was answered as she took a swing at me, I fell back so I wouldn't be hit, "Did I say you were finished?!"

I've never felt fear before, "N-no..." I walked away and came back with a cloth and got on my knees, "Uh ah, use your shirt." She told me and laughed evilly, I gulped I was never proud of my body. "But-

"Enough with the BUTS just do what I fucking tell you, Jesus how stupid are you?!" I flinched and hesitantly took off my shirt. She's crazy...But not so much that she'll kill me, I took off my shirt and blushed, she was watching me like a hawk, "For such a smartass you're really skinny, talking back like that will definitely get your ass kicked someday." She laughed, but I felt like she was giving me advice

I know the way I act will get me in trouble one day, but...I can't help it, I was left alone with my so called mother and then she ignores me most of the time, so tell me exactly why I deserve to be judged. I cleaned up the spill and looked to the redhead, "Uh...I finished...C-can I get another shirt?" I asked, this sucks...Of course I had to get stuck with a psycho. She shook her head and smiled deviously, "This is your punishment for disobeying me."

I sighed heavily, "I'm sorry...I didn't get your name..." I looked at the floor. "Hard of hearing I see, well you'll find out soon enough, for now get me something to eat and go to bed." She told me, I obeyed and went to the kitchen, once I made her something I walked up to my room, it was only eight thirty, but she actually scares me...It's strange, I like it...

The next day I was woken up by a loud screech, "Wake up smartass!"

I rubbed my eyes, it was afternoon already I usually wake up super early, I put on my clothes and went downstairs. "Yes?"

She was sitting on the couch, looking bored, "Your mom should be here in a little bit." She told me. I nodded.

I decided to wait at the stairs, I'm not excited that she's coming back, but I need her to come back, I'm not going to try and tell on this lady, but I'd rather have silence than an angry redhead yelling at me. A couple hours later the redhead got restlessly and annoyed, "Where the hell is this lady? It's already past the time she said she'll be back."

I just stared at the floor as the hours went by, "Fuck sakes!" She yelled, did...She...No, even she would do that. I went upstairs to Helen's room, I turned the knob, it was locked, I stared at the door handle stunned. She never locks this door. I paced back and forth, it's possible...But if it's true, then what do I do? I tried turning it and then I kicked it, anger started to take over, that bitch...I kicked it harder and harder, "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled and came running up, I kicked one last time, and then the door swung open, it was clean and dark, I opened the light, it's too clean...I walked in and felt the redheads eyes on me, "The hell is wrong with you?"

On the bed was a note, "Seriously? You couldn't even say it to my fucking face!?" I screamed, on the note read 'I'm sorry' nothing else was on it. She could have just left the stupid freaking door open, I punched the wall and missed the wood by an inch, she walked in and saw the note, she looked at me, she had the same look I had, but then she snickered, "Sucks to be you right now."

I turned and lounge at her, "Shut up!" She grabbed my arm and put it behind my back and then she pushed up against the wall, "You better calm down." She warned me, she's strong, but I'm stronger, I resisted and she seemed to be in shock at my strength, I almost had my arm in frton of me, but she kicked the back of my knee and pulled my other arm back, my face slammed against the wall again, "I said. Calm. Down."

My breathing was heavy, how can I calm down like this!? I'm now alone. I was crying, "Let me go! Just leave me here!"

I fell to my knees and she let go, I covered my face, everything I was holding in just come out. I cried and cried, "Why do they hate me so much!?"

She wrapped her arms around me and I felt warmth, I haven't felt this in so long, I cried harder. "What's wrong with me...?"

She sighed, she's obviously not the kind of person to comfort people, "Nothing is wrong with you, they're idiots for leaving you." My heart skipped a beat, no one has cared about me like this before, no one has tried to talk to me about what's bothering me, my cries echoed through the house.

"My name is Vicky Valentine, you wanna live with me?" She asked. She tried so hard to get me to be afraid of her...So why is she offering me to stay with her? Did something like this happen to her? I pondered her offer, if I stayed here I'll end up so alone I might end my own life...I guess I should go, I nodded and wiped my eyes, but what is there to live for at this point?

Vicky put her arm around me and pulled me along to her car. I stared at the house one last time, I should just burn it to the ground...I got into the passenger seat and buckled up, "Why are you help me?" I asked her with my voice trembling, she smirked, "Let's just say I know what it's like to be alone."

After ten minutes of driving Vicky stopped and told me to follow her, I listened and kept my eyes on the ground, she opened a door and went in, I followed her and then she yelled, "MOM, DAD, GET DOWN HERE!"

I heard some footsteps coming towards us quickly, "Y-yes, Vicky?" A woman answered, there was fear in her voice, "W-who's this?" A man asked. Vicky growled, obviously annoyed by them, "His parents ditched him, so he's staying here for awhile."

Vicky stormed up the stairs and slammed a door, "What did she do you?" The woman rushed to my side, I looked up and they looked worried, "Nothing...She was telling the truth...My dad left when I was six and my mom just...Left me yesterday while Vicky was watching over me..." I explained to them. "Oh my...I'm so sorry..." Mrs. Valentine said. I sniffled and said, "Vicky said I can stay here, is that alright with you?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Welcome to the Family

"Of course you can! But tomorrow we'll have to go to your house to be sure...Well, Vicky can be...Well sometimes she doesn't tell the truth..." Mrs. Valentine was speaking quietly, like if Vicky heard her she would have to run far away. I nodded, "Thank you..."

Mr. Valentine smiled, "Everything will be alright, what's your name?"

I sighed, "Alex Cox...I turned ten this morning..."

The look on their faces made me want to run, I know this is sad...But it's nothing I can't handle, "...Today was your birthday...My wife and I will go shopping for some stuff to celebrate your birthday..." He didn't sound too excited about this, but it was his idea. I shrugged, "You really don't have too...I haven't celebrated my birthday in years."

Mrs. Valentine put her hand over her mouth, "W-Well, we'll get going, there's some food in the fridge and some drinks also...We'll be back later on tonight." She was trying to be nice, I looked at my feet, "Okay..." I don't care about my birthday...First my scumbag of a dad walks out on us on my sixth birthday and then that...Witch, walks out on me on my tenth...As if it couldn't get any worse than this.

The valentines left and a little girl came walking down the stairs, "Hi! My name's Tootie! What's your name?" She's energetic, "Hey...I'm Alex Cox..." I don't need to tell her everything. She tilted her head in confusion as I stopped talking, "Why're you here?" She asked, my emotions got the best of me, I stared at her blankly and thought, why am I here? Vicky doesn't owe me anything, her parents don't owe me anything either, "Good question." I said and was about to leave, "Leave him alone!" Vicky cackled evilly while coming down the stairs.

Tootie simply turned and screamed, "I-I'm sorry!" I watched her run into the living room and hide behind the couch, I guess Vicky's parents aren't the only one's afraid of Vicky, "Follow me smartass." She said coldly, I sighed, I guess when she hugged me it was only because she felt bad for a second, she led me upstairs into a room, "So it's your birthday, huh?" The tone in her voice changed, "Uh...Yea...Great way to have a tenth birthday, don't you think?" I said jokingly, but there was sadness in my voice.

The look in her eyes changed, her pink irises shined we were the same in some ways, "For what's its worth, happy birthday."

Seeing her true nature and seeing this side of her, I don't know if I should be afraid or happy...I nodded, "Thanks..." I don't know what else to talk about with her, I rubbed my arm nervously, she glared at me, "calm down, I'm not evil enough to mess with someone on their birthday, especially when their...Never mind." She said and noticed I started to frown, despite her being mean, she still tries to make me feel better, "Wanna watch something until my parents get back?" She asked me, I stared at her skeptically, "Not too long ago you were...Trying to get me to be afraid of you...So why are you trying to cheer me up?"

"You seriously are a dumbass, tell anyone about this and you're dead." Vicky sneered and pulled me into her room and threw me on her bed and sat next to me, "Let it all out or keep it in until you explode on someone you might respect someday. Your choice." Her voice is cold and so are her words...But she's offering me her support.

I slowly let my head fall on her shoulder, I won't cry over this...I'm not trying to hold it in, because it's not sadness...It's not, it's more like anger. Despite what I think it is, tears still fell down the sides of my cheeks, "Why..." my voice broke, "Just Why?!"

For the last half hour I silently cried into Vicky's right shoulder, she patted my head, "They're back, go down there and enjoy your birthday, even though I don't like them, doesn't mean they're bad people. They're just extremely annoying, but they'll care for you and protect you."

"I don't get you..." I whispered and nodded, I got up and walked to the door, once I reached it I turned and said, "Thank you..."

I think with her here...Just maybe...I can feel what it's like to care, to love, to be happy, to miss someone when they're gone...Maybe.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as I walked down, Mr and Mrs. Valentine smiled when they saw me, they look unsure about this, but maybe when they see that my old house is empty they'll be certain that they can look after me...What if it's not empty ? What will I do? What will Helen do? I guess I have to wait till tomorrow to find out. Mr. Valentine was holding two boxes of pizza in one hand and a cake in the other. "You like meat on your pizza?" He asked, I nodded and looked away, I can't stand the false sympathetic look on their faces.

Maybe I should do what Vicky does, hide my emotions...I've been doing that most of my life, but these people might actually care about me. And what's the point in hiding my emotions? I mean showing didn't do much and hiding them was pretty much the same as before. They led me into the kitchen and started to take out some plates and cups, "What would you like to drink?" Mrs. Valentine asked, I looked at all pop, I'm not a big fan of pop, it makes me cough too easily and a lot, there was Pepsi, 7up, root beer, and orange crush, "Uh, do you have anything softer? Like iced tea? Or actually water will do." I said.

They looked a little shocked by my answer, "Don't kids your age usually drink these kinds of drinks?" Mr. Valentine asked, I wouldn't know...With my family circumstances, I ignored everything and pretty much everyone. I shrugged, "Kids my age don't get along with me...So I don't know what kids usually talk about."

She smiled and went to pour me a glass of water, "So...Tell us something's about yourself." Mr. Valentine asked and grabbed a slice of pizza. Something about myself, huh? "I guess...I'm unusually strong for someone my age, even though I look skinny, and I'm pretty tall as you can see...I don't talk a lot and when I do it sometimes comes out as a scowl or an insult...Heh." I said and scratched my head, "That's how..." he stopped short and looked past me, "V-V-Vicky, Uh...You want some pizza?" Mr. Valentine is really afraid of her, "Shut up, but I'll have some and go back to my room." She said coldly, at the same time it seemed like she enjoys how scared her family is of her.

She walked past me and grabbed four slices of pizza, she also poured herself a cup of Pepsi, at the corner of her eye she caught me staring at her. I blushed and looked away. I'll admit she's cute in my eyes...Even though she's crazy. She went back up without saying anything else. I have to wonder why her parents are still around...Way to depress yourself...I grabbed a slice and sighed, Mrs. Valentine brought me my water and we sat down, a couple minutes later that little girl joined in, Tootie was her name, I think..."Happy birthday! Uh...Alex!" She had look of panic for a second, "Thanks...I guess." To be honest this is a horrible birthday.

We talked for a while and then we watched some movies, after an hour they closed the lights and made me sit at the dinner table, something was tugging at my heart strings. Mr. Valentine was standing behind me with a smile on his face and his hand on my shoulder, Tootie was sitting across from me, after a few seconds Mrs. Valentine started singing happy birthday. The other two joined in and there it is again my heart is happy but...My vision started to go blurry, once they were finished they saw my face and they smiled and said, "Welcome to the family." And then I burst out in tears.

They were quiet as I cried, I haven't had a decent birthday since I was three years old. All those birthdays were me in my room staring at the ceiling wondering what my parents were arguing about and why they looked at me blankly, like they were hiding something. I blew out the candles and they started clapping and hugged me.

Before they put away the cake I stopped them asked for one last slice, "Sure, here you go." Mrs. Valentine said and handed me the slice of cake, "Vicky...Doesn't like sweets..." Mr. Valentine told me, I felt a little sad and flustered as he said that, "I wasn't going to give it to her...I'm still a little hungry." I lied.

Mr. Valentine chuckled and went into the living room, "The guest room is next to Vicky's. She may be a little...Mean, but that doesn't mean she hates you..." he didn't sound too sure about that. "It's okay Mr. Valentine. I don't mind that she's like that, I've had it worse..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, and you can call me Jerry."

I nodded and made my way upstairs, I looked at Vicky's door, it had a sign with skulls that said 'DO NOT ENTER' and below it was another note, 'OR FEEL MY WRATH!" Which I thought was unnecessary. I knocked quietly, what the hell am I doing? What if she gets mad at me? What if she stops being nice to me because I'm pushing it? I tried to turn and go to my room. "What do you want smartass?" She said with irritation in her voice, now that I'm here. Now what? "Uh…Just a little thank you…" I offered her the cake, I looked at her, she's good at hiding her emotions, but I can tell when someone is happy, I've seen it a thousand times at my school.

She grabbed the cake with a little too much force, I fell forward and my face was covered in her cake, "Why did you-

She started laughing, it wasn't that evil laugh from before, she actually thought that was funny, not in a you deserve it way, but a 'you're so silly' way…Uh I hate that word, silly, but it's true. I blushed and said, "Sorry…I'll get another one for you…" she stopped laughing and sighed in disappointment, "Leave it, I don't like sweets anyway." Her voice went back to being cold. I gulped and went to the washroom to wash my face, I looked in the mirror once I finished washing my face, I found myself frowning, why am I upset that she's mad at me?

I went to the guest room that will be my room from now on, and feel on the bed and coughed, "Dusty…" I sighed and went to sleep anyway.

The next day I slept in until three in the afternoon. "Alex!?" Jerry knocked on the door, "We have to go now!" I groaned and stretched, I looked at my surroundings, "why did I expect it to be a dream…? I really am a dumbass for actually thinking they'll be back…" I muttered and got out of bed.

When I went down stairs, Jerry and Mrs. Valentine were waiting for me. Once we got in their van, I told them where I lived, ten five minutes later, I was back at the house that was abandoned, still looks as empty as before…I got out and walked up the path and went to the door, the Valentines were right behind me. I turned the knob and pushed the door open, the lights in the kitchen were still on, and so was the upstairs light, I went into the kitchen first with the Valentines, they started to realize I was telling the truth.

We searched all over the first floor and went up to the second floor, Mrs. Valentine had a sad look on her face, "Alex…Get your things…I'll keep coming back, just in case." Jerry told me. I nodded and went into my old room. It took me ten minutes to pack what I needed, "I'll take them to the van, check what else you want to take…" Jerry said, and his wife followed him, I frowned and went into Helen's room.

The hole I made was still there and the note was still on the ground, I picked it up and looked for a pen, once I found one I wrote, 'No you aren't.'

I turned on the lights in her room and in mine, the washroom, the two guest rooms, the closets, and then I went downstairs and opened all the lights in the living room and the kitchen, I went to the basement and did the same thing, if she ever comes back, at least she'll go broke…

Once I went outside, Jerry was waiting for me, "I know it's not my place…But, why not show her that she made a big mistake, show her that you're better off on your own then with her, show her you're better than her. But it's your choice." He said.

"My choice…" She deserves it…But maybe he's right. What should I do?

* * *

 **So what do you guys think he should do? Ha, I got an idea for both, but I'd like to know how he should go about this from you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz ~**


	3. I will raise myself better than you can

I stared at the house, ruining someone's life is not what I was thinking…But I guess the best thing to do to is to do what Jerry said, revenge, even though he didn't say that this could be used as revenge. All the lights were still on. I sighed and walked back in, closed the lights in my room first and then the others, once I got down stairs I looked for some paper. After a little while looking through the kitchen, I found some. I went to the basement and closed the only light down there. I walked back up and started writing on the paper.

 _'_ _Dear Helen_

 _Forgiving someone is to forget what they have done unto you…But leaving on your own son's birthday is something that can never be forgotten. Why did you have to leave just like he did? Did you do it to make me remember that he left on my birthday as well? Or were you not thinking at all? I am going to raise myself better than you ever could, I'm going to help people when they need it, I'm going to have a family that can trust me, I'm going to stay with them for as long as I live, and I'm never going to tell them you left me, because you will have been forgiven at that point._

 _~ Alex, a son who will be great, a son you didn't even think about when you were next to each other._

 _A son that was never giving an explanation as to why both his parents walked out on him.'_

I smiled as I read it, I've never been good at talking or explaining things, but I've thought a lot about everything around me. I went to the living room and grabbed all the family photos, I aligned them from when I was a baby to when I was alone. I walked out of the house, and grabbed the spare key that Helen bought when she started to leave me alone in this house, I locked the door and put it back.

I looked at the Valentines, they were smiling, not the false one as before, they actually wanted me to be with them. I started down the path and didn't look back. Time for a new start.

Once we got back Vicky was just going upstairs, she glanced down at us and smiled evilly when her parents started sweating, I walked past them and went up to my new room. When I was in my room with the door closed I sat down and sighed heavily, my head hurts so much…That was too much too endure.

Once I got up, Jerry knocked on the door, "I'll leave you things here…"

I opened the door and grabbed everything. There wasn't much, just my clothes, some books that I like and…a memento…A picture of Helen and David, Helen was holding her stomach and David looked happy. Should I have just left it? The only picture where they look genuinely happy, a life without me…

It took me the entire day to unpack everything. "Dinner's ready!" Tootie came and knocked on my door, "Alright…" I'm still not comfortable around her. When I went down Jerry and who's named I learned later on, Nicky Valentine, were sitting at the table waiting for me. I sat down and ate dinner with them, there was a warm feeling in my chest. This time I didn't cry, nor did I smile, but I did enjoy it.

After I finished eating, I went back up to my room, when I reached Vicky's room, I stopped and stared at it, should I get to know her? Should I see how far I can push her until she snaps? Nah…I'm not that stupid, while I was thinking Vicky's door swung open which startled me. I fell backwards, "What are you doing smartass?" She asked, looking annoyed. "My name isn't-

"There you go again, being a smartass. Your name is whatever I want it to be, got it?" She laughed, and smiled deviously. Oh no…She's planning something again. I got up and tried to go into my room, maybe I'll be safe in there. "Where are you going? Come here, I want to show you something."

I gulped, this can't be good. She went back into her room and pulled me along with her, it looked the same, but then she flipped a switch and weapons came out of nowhere, "Huh, I hate it when it gets stuck. Hold on a sec." Vicky said casually but in a scary tone. She walked over to the back of her room and hit the wall. After she did that the wall opened up revealing skeletons. "Those…Are fake…Right?" I muttered.

Vicky looked at her nails, "Wanna get a closer look?"

Even from here I could see the marks on them, she probably just got them from somewhere, I shook my head. "Do you know why I'm showing you these?" She whispered, I shivered and said, "Because you want to intimidate me? Or torture me, maybe to shut me up like your parents and sist- I covered my mouth, why the hell did I say that!? I looked over to Vicky, she was smirking and laughing, "You aren't as dumb as they are. Maybe I can have a little fun with you." Should I be afraid or embarrassed? What does she mean by that?

I walked towards the door, "U-um…" My voice was small. "I should…Get to bed now…Long day…See ya!" I shouted and ran for the door. She's evil…I turned the knob and went into my room.

The next day when I woke up, I went into the washroom to brush my teeth. Jerry brought me a new toothbrush after Vicky made me…Clean that house with it…That sucked. I spit in the sink and looked in the mirror, behind me was an angry looking Vicky, her pink eyes glared at me murderously, I cover my eyes quickly and ran, my face was red as tomato. "FUCKING KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

I barricaded my door, when she gets out the washroom she's going to be looking for me. I forgot to knock…No one was ever home so it just became natural for me. I tried to erase the image of Vicky body. The more I thought about it the more I blushed. My breathing increased, she's going to kill me! But wow…Her skin was so…gorgeous, I'm just glad she had her bra and panties on…I heard her open the washroom door and make her way to my room.

Should I jump out the window? No…There's nothing to cushion my fall. There was a light knock, oh shit…Here it comes, "Aaaaaaaalex, open the door, I knocked, come on, I'm not mad." She spoke sweetly, "R-really?" I said, "Of course! It was an accident." She still had that sweet tone. "I-I'm sorry!" I whimpered, "Open this fucking door! Now!"

Shit, shit shit shit! I can't hide under my bed…Too obvious, I'd hurt myself jumping out the window, or maybe not…I could throw something out, something that looks like it'll act as a pillow so I don't hit the ground too hard…But will she fall for it? She banged on the door. I'm dead.

I opened the window and threw out my pillow and some other things. And then I made a sound that made it sound like I was jumping out. After that I tippy toed to my dresser and quickly pulled out my clothes and covered myself. A few seconds later the door burst open, "Didn't think he had the balls…Oh well, he has to come back sometime." She had and decided to wait in my room. Oh come on!

I started to feel drowsy, and hot. Vicky finally got up, yes, please leave! I'll apologize later, just let me think! She grabbed something and walked in my direction… … …Dammit…

I sat up and stared at her, she still looked pissed, "You're so lucky everyone is out of the house." She told me angrily. I sunk down in the ground, "W-what are you going to do to me…?" I asked fearfully. Despite her being furious with what I did, which I didn't mean to, she smirked, "This Friday, you're going to come with me to go babysit this kid, got it?" I nodded and looked around, "Is…Is that all…? You're not going to punish me?" I asked, which I really shouldn't have. "Are you a sadist? Well if you want, then I guess so…"

I AM SO FUCKING DUMB!

I just dug my own grave, didn't I?

Vicky said to follow her, and that if I tried to run away again, she'll tell Jerry and Nicky that I was peeking on her. "Okay…"

* * *

 **This one is a shorter chapter than the rest, but this'll do for today, the next one will be up on Friday or Monday.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Change

Vicky made me her personal slave for the rest of the day...After she...Made me dress up...In girl clothes. I have skinny arms and legs, so she decided to get more clothes and make me clean in them. "I said I'm sorry..." I said to her once more. She shrugged, "Sorry isn't going to cut it, now would you rather be my maid, or my sister?" She asked me, I frowned, "What? Ugh..."

I didn't take her as the type to play dress up...Although this is more torture then having fun. "Neither?" I asked sweetly, she made a puke face and glared at me, "Or would you want to be my test subject for my new weapons?" Those aren't real, but I bet they hurt. I shook my head I don't want to do any of those...Umm...I've been meaning to say this, but I was going to wait until I was in big trouble, or in a pinch with Vicky, but I guess now would work. "Um...You know..." this could work to my advantage where she gets mad but doesn't hurt me, or it could be a disadvantage, she might just get mad and do something that will hurt me.

"What?" She asked. Courage is all I need, she's evil, but not so much she'll kill me. "Your choice of clothing is bold..." the image of her this morning popped into my head. I closed my eyes expecting to be hit with something hard, but all she did was slap the back of my head gently, "Dumbass." And then she went into her room and brought me my clothes...Well she threw them at me, but it's the same thing. I didn't see her expression when I said that, so I'm not sure that she's mad or not. But the way she hit me...It didn't mean anything, but her voice sounded soft, when I put my clothes back on, Vicky didn't talk to me that entire day, even the next day, and then on Friday, Vicky was getting ready to leave so I got ready and waited at the door, am I making the right decision?

It was evening, Vicky came down in her usual get up, black pants and a green T-shirt, when she saw me she sighed with annoyance, "What do you want smartass?" She still has that cold tone in her voice but I can tell she's changed, and she doesn't like it, "You're the one who said I have to go with you." I explained.

I gulped when she showed me that smile, I felt a chill go up my spine, you know your evil when you can make anyone tremble with just a look. "Get in the car."

Ten minutes later we arrived at a house, the exterior of the house was painted white, with a red colored roof, a chimney running up the right side of the house, and a satellite dish and garage on the left. There was some bushes in the front of the house, and a pathway leading up the front door. There was also a treehouse in the backyard. We got out and went to the front door, I looked at Vicky and it was like I could see her forming a plan in her head as we waited for whoever this is, to open the door.

Behind the door we heard a woman with a cheerful voice say, "Timmy! Vicky's here!" Vicky started smiling which creeped me out, she glared at me and her smile returned once the door opened, "Hello Mrs. Turner!" Vicky said in a voice I never heard before, "We'll be back on Sunday night, as usual Timmy's bedtime is eight'o clock. And this is your pay, thank you so much for always watching Timmy for us!" Mrs. Turner said, she seems really excited to leave her son with Vicky...I looked down and frowned. I shouldn't think like that, not all parents are like mine.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Turner asked. I looked up at her, she was wearing white pants and a blue shirt with a white collar, and she also had a pink bracelet on her right arm. She had blue eyes, and purple earrings on. But she actually looked like she wanted to leave as soon as possible...As fast as possible. "Just my little b- yeah my little brother." Vicky stumbled on her words, that's a first.

But brother? She doesn't actually see me as one, right? But now that I think about it...It could be true. I mean she is older than me, and I am kind of adopted now...So in a way I'm her brother, I think I need to learn more about this stuff, because I'm clueless.

I'm not upset about it, but I don't like it either, not because of the way she is, it's because...I guess in a way I see her as someone I can be with, someone I can trust. Despite her, Uh, bad attitude, I think she's nice deep down, just seeing her can lift my spirits up, and just being around her can also do the same thing.

"Come in, we'll be heading out in a couple of minutes." Mrs. Turner said. We walked in and were met by a small boy in a pink shirt and pink hat, he wore dark blue pants and shoes, his hair was brown, and he also had blue eyes and buck teeth. He didn't look too happy about being left here with Vicky, a minute later a man started to come down stairs. "Alright hunny! Let's hit the road!" Are these two purposelessly leaving? Is it because of him? Or maybe their marriage isn't that great, so they go on these get a ways. Or maybe I'm thinking too much into it.

A few seconds later the Turners left, "Alright twerp, get started on the bathrooms." Vicky's usual cold tone returned, Timmy sighed and walked away, I guess he's used to it now. "So..." I started, Vicky put her hand on my shoulder and steered me to the kitchen, and then she said, "One cleans, and the other makes me food, you know what I like, mess this up and you get to clean the basement!" She sounded delighted when she mentioned the basement. I nodded hesitantly, when she speaks like this it means she's got something planned and that I have no say in any of this.

I made some spaghetti, enough for us three...Something I'm not supposed to do. I've cleaned a basement before, so I can handle it. Before I could finish the spaghetti, Vicky came into the kitchen, she never checks on me, I'm honestly confused, and maybe a little scared too. "V-Vicky...Uh, I'm just about-

"You know that looks like it'll be way too much for me...Enough for three people, exactly enough." Her voice was calm and collated, I gulped this is what she was hoping for, wasn't she? She knows I'm trying to change, so she knew I was going to disobey her and make enough for us three, I played right into her plan.

"Get downstairs smartass." A little smiled formed at the corner of her mouth...It wasn't a pleasant one, I could feel my skin crawl as she smiled. "Alright..." I said quietly, she made sure I finished making her food and then she put the rest away and told me that if I want to eat, which I won't, the basement better look like they just moved here.

Basically I have to move everything around and just do the laundry probably sweep and whatever. She's making this really hard for me to change. A few hours later I finished, well there's still some laundry, but it can wait. It's already midnight, I walked upstairs and went into the living room. I found Vicky sleeping. "Great..." I mumbled and looked around for some blankets, or sheets. I went up to second floor and went into the closet, I found one sheet but that was it, I sighed. "I guess I'm sleeping without a blanket tonight..."

I went back down and put the sheet on Vicky and sat on the couch until I fell asleep. It took an hour for me just to get tired, thoughts of before David left came floating into my mind, I was never able to go to school, now that I think back on it, I was never able to go outside, so I have no friends. Whenever I went to my room at night and opened my window to look at the stars, David would come up and check on me, at first I thought he was worried, as a kid that's what I thought…But now, he wasn't just checking up on me. He was making sure I didn't leave, but when he came up and showed me that fake smile, there was something else behind that face…Disgust, and hatred.

His light blue eyes stared into my purple eyes, nothing alike…So when Vicky side that our family pictures were interesting…She meant that I didn't look like them, didn't she. David Young, he was fit and smart, he had jet black hair and light blue eyes, he wasn't exactly tall, but he still looked like he could be a good father. But when your child doesn't look like the mother or father…Well, that can tear apart any family. Especially since it's their first kid. I don't know when I fell asleep but when I did, I started dreaming.

"Hey dad?" My voice was high pitched but quiet, my father looked down at me, at first he looked annoyed but quickly replaced it with a bright smile, "Yes Alex?" He answered and looked down at me.

"I was watching something on T.V, baseball…I was wondering-

"Sorry Alex, I got work to do, maybe next time." He didn't even hesitate, I frowned and went into the living room. I was three years old, by the time I could understand what my mother and father were saying. They never once…Called me son.

I woke up to the sound of a T.V, there was some explosions and gunshots, my eyes opened and I felt warm, what the…? I don't remember grabbing this. A white sheet that Vicky was using was around me. I looked at my surroundings, I'm at Timmy Turner's house. Are these memories going to keep coming back to me when I sleep or is it going to be once and awhile…I could feel my cheeks, I was crying while sleeping, "You know, crying because you couldn't go home last night is what babies do, so don't." Vicky said and kept watching T.V.

I wiped my cheeks, and showed her the sheet, "It was too hot last night." She said casually. I just stared at her and looked outside, "I'm going back…"

"To where?"

Her question made me freeze, that dream made me really depressed. If I go back, I'll be alone, and then I might…Do something I'll regret. I opened my mouth to say home, but where is home for me? I need to throw this away, I have to stop thinking like this, I have to forget this feeling. I walked up to Vicky and fell to my knees, I feel safe around her, "What the-

I rested my head on her knees and collated myself, she's the reason I'm not dead…If she wasn't there, I obviously wouldn't be here, anyone would try to end it if both their parents ditched them at my age, although it was David who left first. But Helen leaving pushed me to the edge, the edge I'm constantly standing by, I could fall off easy, but if Vicky is there, I could just stand there and never walk off that edge.

I exhaled slowly and looked up at Vicky, "Sorry…Just felt a little down, so what do you have for me today?" I asked.

Vicky smirked, "Oh, I have a few things in mind."

When Sunday came, Vicky and I went back to her house, and our regular routine continued, a few weeks past and Tootie asked me something that everyone forgot to tell her, "Where are your parents?"

"Tootie!" Nicky scolded her, I laughed. "It's okay…" I thought of what to tell her, I guess plain and simple should be enough, "They left me. My father left when I was six and my mother left when I turned ten, which was last month." I explained to Tootie, she wasn't sure how to react, which I found strange, "Why did they leave you? You seem perfectly fine to me." The question Tootie asked, intrigued Nicky and Jerry, but then Jerry said, "It's rude to ask someone you barely know a personal question…" I can tell even he wants to know. I figured it out, but I know they're my real parents…It's just that I look nothing like them.

"After five years of spending time with my dad I never noticed that he hated me, the day I was born, they treasured me, or so I thought, they didn't harm me in any way. But they despised me because I looked nothing like them, they started to accuse each other of cheating…" I smirked at thought of not being related to one of them, but I know at the bottom of my heart, they're my parents.

All those arguments they had when I was young, they directed it at each other, but then they saw me and decided to ignore me, and not let their anger out on me…In a way they cared…But that didn't last long, once they couldn't control that anger, they left. At least that's what I think. Between having a dream about the past and talking about the past, I'd say having a dream is worse…

I don't know why, but I keep their photo close to me, I pulled it out of my pocket. I showed them. Nicky sighed sadly and walked over to me and sat on the arm rest of the couch she started to ruffle my hair around, "Some of us are born different, have you ever thought that maybe sometimes that a child in your family is born with different colored eyes, and looks different than the child's parents? If you have a look at your family's history than maybe you'll see that they're your real parents, you'll see that they made a mistake." Nicky told me reassuringly.

Adults, they always amaze me, although some don't act like adults, but in the end they're indeed adults. "I'm a kid, I may be tall, but that doesn't make me a genius. It never came to mind, the only thing I thought was, why leave me alone? I'm only ten…I was already breaking, but when my mother left me, I broke."

* * *

 **I didn't get much done over the weekend or yesterday, because I was sick, but he it is. It's a little bit longer, but it'll do.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ To everyone who left reviews thank you, I really liked the beginning too, hopefully you'll like the rest of the story though, every story that has a good beginning sometimes becomes shitty in the middle, I hope I'm not doing that, even thought this isn't the middle...Maybe, anyway, thank you, I'd like to hear more from you guys/ladies**


	5. Bad joke

_**To the guest who left a review for an idea (You should have left a nickname or something lol) Thank you for that, I was a bit stuck on the beginning, I look forward to more reviews from you guys/ladies :D**_

* * *

Jerry started rubbing his neck, not sure what to say after what I told them, can't blame him, I mean he has a daughter who he thought he could love, but then she turned out like that, a girl who frightens them so much they can't do anything. Tootie came and sat beside me, "It's crazy that we're the age, I mean you're basically two feet taller than me...And I'm sorry for what happened to you even though it doesn't mean much...But it's better than nothing." She told me and gave me a long hug.

I nodded and accepted her hug, "Thanks…My height was something they didn't like. By the time I was five and a half I was a just a foot shorter than them. But like Jerry said, I'll show them they made a mistake by leaving me, I'm going to be better than them."

After that the Valentines grew close to me, they didn't press for more answers, which I was grateful for, I don't like being questioned, even though I'll answer anyway. The next few weeks I tried to get on Vicky's good side, but her shell is as hard as rock. She doesn't want to let anyone in.

But this week she allowed herself to get close to someone. Me. This morning Tootie, Nicky and Jerry left, they didn't tell me, but they left in a hurry, which of course meant Vicky told them to leave or else, I really didn't want to think about the or else part. Anyway it was me in the living and Vicky in her room, usually when they leave Vicky comes looking for me. I stayed in the living room, channel surfing, no good movies or cartoons are on, I decided to go make us something to eat, when I entered the kitchen I heard something fall and then continue to fall.

I went around the corner if its Vicky then...Wait what am I thinking? She's not that clumsy, this is probably a part of her plan. But I went around the corner regardless, when I went around the corner the first thing I saw was a hand and then red hair, I was about to start laughing, but then I thought about what she'll do to me after she's better. I stood there and stared at her for five minutes how stupid does she think I am? I went around her and tried to poke her, but on her head was a little trail of blood. Her skin was pale, "Hey, Vicky...?" I actually started to feel worried.

I pushed her to her side and felt like throwing up, her leg was bent awkwardly, please let her be messing with me...I moved her onto her back, I looked at her forehead again, it was just a little bit of blood but she doesn't look good. I gulped, "Don't mess with me Vicky. Get up, come on." I laughed nervously, she still didn't move, I moved my hand to her wrist and backed away when I couldn't feel a pulse. "For fuck sakes Vicky! Please no..." I cried and panicked, "Come back..."

My vision started to get blurry, and then tears started to hit the floor. "Don't leave me like they did..."

Her chest started to move up and down, and she started to laugh maniacally, "Ten minutes huh?! It was so worth it!" Vicky screamed delightedly. As she got up my eyes were wide and my heart was broken, I didn't say anything, she just smiled, "Nice reaction, oh man. I was wondering what would get- hey where are you going?!" She yelled after me.

I walked out the door and ran. She is the reason I'm alive...If she we're gone I would have ended my life then and there. That was so freaking stupid of her! I really believed she died...Why can't she just see that if she leaves like those two I'll be completely broken!? For the whole day I stayed outside in the shade, I looked for quiet places where I can be alone, will I always be alone? Is killing myself the only answer? Why did she have to do that? I'm just a kid for crying out loud, just how little does she think of me...? She's six years older than me, I know, but that doesn't mean she gets to treat me like that!

She's ruthless, and evil...

By the time I made it back to the Valentine's house, it was evening. When I entered the house Vicky was leaning on the wall next to the coat rack by the front door, "Hey smartass-

I ignored her and went to my room, that was a sick joke, I seriously thought she was gone...The next few days I felt depressed, I mostly stayed in my room, the thoughts came to me and I couldn't help but get lost in those thoughts. Like to her it was just one of her jokes, it wasn't meant to hurt me, but she doesn't see that I'm really close to an edge that I could fall off it at any given time.

Whenever Vicky and I were alone, I would keep quiet but if she asked me to do something I would do it. Two days later I was watching T.V while Jerry and Nicky went out to get some groceries, Tootie was in her room she doesn't like to talk to Vicky when her parents are out. While I was watching a show Vicky came out of her room, she went into the kitchen, I want to talk to her, but I want her to say what she did was wrong and stupid. But she'll never admit that, she doesn't think she did anything wrong. I hate not talking to her, but I want her to realize I'm important...

Vicky came out of the kitchen five minutes later, "Okay, I'm starting to get pissed, why the hell are you acting like a brat?" I stared at her, is she for real? This is the first time we spoke since she did that. "You can't even see what you did wrong…" I muttered, she growled and came closer to me, "Alright smartass, exactly what did I do, 'wrong?'" She asked sarcastically, that actually hurt, "What was the point of bringing me here? You can't even do anything nice, should have just left me…This is all probably just a joke to you." I told her coldly, for a second she looked hurt, but then she replaced it with a scowl, "Oh really? Is that what you want smartass!? To go back to being alone!?"

She walked over to me and grabbed me by the neck aggressively and pulled me outside and into her car, "What the hell Vicky!?" I shouted, "Shut the hell up!" She snapped and went around the front of the car and into the driver seat. Five quietly awkward minutes later, we were at my old house, "Get out." Vicky ordered, I got out of the car and waited for her, we went to the front door of the house. I got the key and opened the door, Vicky pushed me inside and closed the door, "Listen to me…The things I do, are…Disturbing, as some might say, I get that. You should knew it was a joke, I didn't mean anything by it, and…Uh! This is the ONLY time I'll ever say this, you hear me!?" Vicky's voice was sad, honest and angry, all at the same time, I nodded, "I'm sorry for what I did, I'm not an idiot, but everyone else is scared of me, and I intend to keep it that way, tell anyone about this and you will be alone, alright?"

Honestly I heard most of that, but some of it I kind of zoned out, she apologized? I don't get it, "I know you're a kid, but most kids I scare and pretty much mess with, just cry and then they let it go, and you're trying to change, right?" Vicky asked, I nodded, "But-

"No buts, you trying to change means you have to forget about those assholes, alright? And also…I know what it's like to be alone, I don't want you to go down that path." Her voice is gentle…I don't know how to respond, she sighed and opened the door, "Now come on, you've got a lot of shit to do. And I mean A LOT." She had that same sadistic smile, I am still stunned about how she apologized, I don't really care about the backbreaking labor she's got lined up for me.

I slowly started to smile, I slowly understood what she said, she doesn't want me to ignore her…She actually cares for me, "I'm sorry for being…A brat." I said quietly, "You better be, after everything I said, and if I hear someone telling me that I'm actually nice, you're on your own." Her voice went back to her usual cold tone. After that we went back home and I was happy, for a few months I've been slowly talking with Vicky, but only when we're alone.

Soon that turned into a year, Vicky took me to Timmy Turner's house a lot, and so Timmy and I became friends, today I was at Timmy's house, like once a month I visit, "I seriously hate her…" Timmy told me, I laughed, "Hey, you're lucky you don't live with her."

He shuddered, "I'm sorry man, but someday you'll get away from her."

I raised my eye brow, "That was pretty obvious, but thanks man."

"Heh, yeah, my bad. But hey, you know you can come and hang out here after school so you don't have to spend every single hour with her." Timmy offered.

I shook my head, "Dude, I can't do that to you, she'll just follow me…Maybe."

He blinked and thought about it, "Why would she follow you?"

I burst out laughing, "You've been with Vicky for almost two years, you know if I go somewhere she'll follow me just to ruin my fun, you do realize that, right?"

Timmy blushed, "Yeah…But I don't know everything about her, besides the fact that she's an evil, sadistic monster. Plus you never tell me anything about her."

Huh…That true, but I don't really need to tell him anything, "Anyway, you still annoyed of Tootie?" I asked, not wanting to talk about her, because if I do I might end up talking about how cool she is…When she opened up to me, we became kind of close. "Don't get me started on her!" Timmy screamed exasperatedly, I snickered, "Give her time, I know she can a little…Off putting, but she means well, she just doesn't know how to control that love of hers."

Timmy didn't look amused, "Love? She straight up stalks me! She's just as bad a Vicky!"

I sighed, "No one is as bad as Vicky." Or as perfect, my own opinion, "I promise you on that, I can talk to Tootie if you want, I mean I live with them, so I guess I can help you out, but not with Vicky, sorry man. I'd rather not piss her off."

Timmy smiled, "I wouldn't mind being her friend, Tootie of course! I doubt anyone can be Vicky's friend." Timmy laughed. I joined so he wouldn't notice I was a bit ticked off, "Yeah, anyway I'll talk to you this Friday, see ya." I said got off the stone steps, "Alright, good luck."

I smirked, I've got everything under control.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, it was a bit hard to think of what should happen next, plus I was sick, still a little bit sick, but I should be good this week, the next chapter will be up next week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	6. Just move along

**Glad I could peak your guy's interests**

* * *

I told Timmy that I would talk to Tootie, which I will, but Tootie is sensitive, even though her personality is...A bit much to handle and she's very energetic, but she still cries pretty easy. I have to be careful with my words, usually when I talk to her I start off easy and tell her what I wanted to tell her, but I use words that make what I'm actually trying to say vague, so she can figure it out as I'm trying to tell her. It usually works, and I will eventually talk to her about him...

I was sitting in my room, looking at a picture I took from my old home, David and Helen, they looked so happy, that is until they caught a glimpse of my eyes and face. I still have dreams about them, when they weren't so distant from me, dreams about...If I hadn't looked like this, and dreams about not being there. I guess in a way those are nightmares, but I thought so much about them that it doesn't scare me, I sometimes wished it was true, so I wouldn't have to live through the pain of them leaving me.

I'm always in deep thought about those two, why don't I look like them, is David not my dad? Or am I adopted? Did they take pity on me and ended up getting crushed under the pressure of raising a child you'll have to someday explain why that kid looks nothing like you guys? As I sat here staring at the photo Vicky barged into my room. I hid the photo under my pillow, "Hey." I said, she looked at me skeptically, "You've been awfully quiet the past few weeks, what's going on?" She asked. It's funny how she knows when something is bothering me.

There are two reasons why I've been quiet, the first is about the whole Tootie and Timmy thing, and the second is...Two months from now Vicky will be moving. It's just a ten minute walk from this house. But I was still a little sad, now I won't be spending as much time with her as before. "Nothing just been thinking a lot." I told Vicky.

"Does it have to do something with the thing you hid under your pillow?" Would that be considered a reason for not talking to anyone? I sighed, I never actually showed her that I took this photo, once I showed her the picture she frowned and growled, "How long are you going to keep thinking about them?! They left you I get that, but you have to forget about them, cut all your ties with them, anything that reminds you of them, cut it."

"No matter how hard I try, I can't forget them! They're my parents whether I like it or not! Every time I try and act like I don't remember them the second I fall asleep, there they are!" I hate this feeling, "Vicky I can't cut my ties with them, because someday...I'm going to have to forgive them."

Vicky stared at me in disbelief, "Someone who leaves you without a second thought is not to be forgiven, Alex of all people for me to talk normally to its you, a kid who I thought was going to be a pain in the ass, I was right for the first day, but then all of a sudden you had no one, so I started thinking he's just like me. Someone no one likes." Vicky said.

Why did she have to ask about the photo…I sighed, "Even so…Parents are people you will remember forever…No matter what they've done, you'll remember them. Vicky I'm twelve now, there's no one I trust more than you, so for now, I'll listen. I won't think about them, even if it hurts, I won't think about them."

"Give me the picture then." Vicky held out her hand, I held it above her hand and hesitated. "I…"

Vicky kept quiet, this is something I have to do…But I just can't, I despise them, so I shouldn't hold on to this photo. I contemplated whether or not I should get rid of the picture, they deserved to be forgotten, it's their own fault…But maybe they were scared? Maybe right now they're looking up something that might explain why I look nothing like them, maybe they're coming back? "ALEX!" Vicky shouted, I gulped. Should I give them a second chance? No…I have Vicky, right now they don't matter, so then why am I thinking so much about them?

I've decided, I dropped the photo in her hand, she smiled and put it in her back pocket, "What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"I'm going to keep it, for a reminder." She smirked. "Reminder?" I raised my eye brow, "Yeah, a reminder of the moment where you chose me instead of them."

I blushed, "W-What do you mean by that?" I stammered, she shrugged, "Interpret that any way you want, in the end, I got what I wanted." She laughed and began to walk away, "And just so you know, Nicky and Jerry agreed that once a week you get to come over to my place, the whole week. Just a heads up."

I blinked rapidly, "I'm not sure I should be happy or scared…" She snickered, "Welcome back smartass."

The next hour I sat there feeling giddy and afraid, strange combo of feelings, Vicky can do that to a person…Or just me I guess. "Hey Alex! You look happy, what's up?" Tootie was walking by my room and noticed my stupid smile.

"Oh, uh nothing. Just thinking about something Timmy told me." I said and laughed lightly, she frowned, "He's creeped out by me, isn't he?" I laid back on my bed, "I wouldn't say creeped out."

"Annoyed?"

"Mmmm, no it's more…Like he's uncomfortable."

Tootie tilted her head in confusion, "But isn't that the same as annoyed and creeped out?"

I shrugged, "In a way yes, it just depends on how you use it, like he's uncomfortable with the amount of hugs you give him."

"So I am annoying?" Tootie slouched down onto my bed, "I'm surprised you keep doing what you do, even though you know exactly what Timmy feel about you." I chuckled, "You didn't have to laugh." She covered her face, "I'm sorry, but you're not annoying, if you were don't you think he would stop talking to you by now, if you were annoying?"

She thought about it and said, "That…Is true…But, every time I see him, he tries to run."

"Like I said, he's uncomfortable with the way you approach him, hold yourself back and just talk with him, he'll slowly open up, just go slow. Not everyone has as much energy as you." I smiled, and Tootie sighed happily, "You used to say all these big words, and confuse me, but now I get what you're saying, thank you Alex."

I nodded, "No problem, it's the least I could do, I mean your parents did take me in, and you've been nice to me."

She skipped out of my room and started humming, I guess I didn't need to sugarcoat my words, she used to be more…sensitive than that, I guess I just have to be honest now. Two months later Vicky finished packing her things, Nicky, Jerry, Tootie and I were waiting at the bottom of the steps, "That should be all my weapons." She let out an evil laugh, she reached us and put her last suitcase down. "Well saranaya suckers!" I don't know which surprised me more, Jerry hugging Vicky, or Vicky being shocked from being hugged, "What the- Get-

"Be safe…" Jerry said, Vicky shut up and then she pushed gently, "W…Whatever…" Huh…Interesting, she walked past everyone who was shaking, Vicky ignored them and walked out, I followed her outside, "So…Strange world, don't you think."

"Shut up Alex."

"What? Did that actually-

"I said shut it!" She scream and wiped her eyes, whoa…This is a first. She's not alone anymore. "I'm sorry, but are you okay?" I asked concernedly.

She nodded and walked to her car, once she opened the door she turned and glared at me, "Tell no one of this, you hear me! No one!" I gulped and nodded, "O-Of course." And then drove ten feet and stopped, "Tomorrow I'm picking you up to unpack everything for me!"

Of course…

"Sure." I said and started walking back to the house, once I entered Nicky and Jerry were talking, -She's still our daughter, even if she's…not that nice, we still have to love her."

I looked away painfully, he couldn't have said it better. "You have to love your child unconditionally. That's right." I said, I hid the pain and smiled, Jerry nodded, "Exactly."

Nicky sighed, "Yeah…I suppose that's true."

Tootie made a puke face, "She may be my sister, but I can't love someone who tortures other people for fun." She walked up stairs, although she doesn't do that as much…I think. The next day Vicky was parked outside, I walked out and thought about what happened last time, she looked happy, but mad.

Once I opened the door I asked, "Don't want to see your parents?" She glared at me, "Do you want to do everything by yourself?"

I chuckled lightly and shook my head, "I'm good, sorry."

I looked at the house and saw Jerry looking out the window. Just take it slow and even someone like Vicky will open up to you. I was looking up at a five story tall building, each room had a balcony and was filled with stuff that they didn't want to keep inside. Vicky lived on the fourth floor in room forty three.

When I walked in it was almost empty, "Whoa. You sure you need my help? You barely have anything to unpack." I said, Vicky smirked, "They'll be here in an hour." I frowned, "What?

"All my stuff, I couldn't keep it at the old house, so I put it somewhere else, I knew one day I would move out, so I put away somethings." She went to her room and I followed her, "Just unpack these for now." She ordered and laid down on her bed.

Seriously?

I groaned and did as she said. The first thing I came across was her clothes, "Oh hell no! You do your clothes." I backed away from the box. Vicky shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

* * *

 **Another short chapter, the next one will be up by the end of this week or next week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ You guys crack me up :)**


	7. Getting close

**I will be continuing this story, I'm glad you enjoy this** _ **mgasmsms**_ **It's weekly updates because it's kind of hard to came up with a chapter, and thank you _queenmancilla13_ for the review, I'm looking forward to the Timmy/Tootie pairing as well, because I never really focused on other pairings other than my own.**

* * *

It's been six months since Vicky moved out, like she said, I would be visiting her every second week, I really like going over to her apartment, only because it's not very big, which means I don't have to clean as much as I did, when she was living with us. To be honest…Shouldn't have moved out. Let me tell you somethings about her, she can't clean or cook for herself, every time I go back there, it's a mess.

But even though I do everything for her and she's a slob, I don't mind, just as long as I get to spend time with her, nothing else matters. Anyway today I was with Timmy, in his room. "So, how are things with Tootie?" I asked.

Timmy shrugged, but I could tell that he was embarrassed, "She stopped hugging me, and she doesn't try to ask me what I like about her, she's kind of cool now…"

"You sound like you miss the old Tootie."

"…No, but the constant attention I kind of miss."

"Whoa…Really?

Timmy's ears turned pink, "Enough about that, how you holding up about Vicky? She still torturing people?"

That won't work, "So there is something going on between you two, huh?" I smiled smugly, but what did he mean by that? "There's nothing going on between us...But..." Timmy sighed deeply.

"But...?"

"Hypothetically if I wanted to be more than friends, what would I have to do?" He asked, "You know, when someone wants to talk about them self without letting anyone know, they say 'my friend' or 'someone I know' but I like that you're being honest." I said.

Timmy smiled sheepishly, "Well as you can see, I don't have many friends, only like two at school."

"Well, people like us are unique. We know who to make friends with, we know who'll be our best friend that won't laugh at us when we're down. We know." I got up and looked down at Timmy, "And do you think Tootie wanted to change? Do you think she's happier this way? If you want to like someone, you have to like everything about them, but if you can't handle that, then you don't deserve that person."

Timmy looked sad, "I didn't realize it until it was gone…But I honestly miss her." I never thought Timmy would be this straight forward. He's allowing himself to tell me his feelings…Why? "You still have time, but if you actually want to…Be more than friends, you have to do that yourself, I can't help you with that."

"I can't…I mean, I don't know how."

"Dude, exactly how many girls have you had a crush on? And how close have you ever gotten to one?"

Timmy went quiet, "Don't tell me…" I stared at him and smiled, "I talk like I know everything about girls and romance, but I haven't been with one girl, or talked with one, I've never been alone with one in the same room. I know that I'll find the right one someday, which is why I stay confident, who cares if you don't know what to do, in the end, you'll figure it out." I explained. Huh…I think that's the first time I actually spoke about myself with him.

"There's this one girl at my school that I used to like, but every time I confessed, or tried to ask her out, she would shut me down really hard and every time she did that, my confidence dropped like a rock in the sea." Timmy sighed and laid back.

"But here you are, still alive and kickin' when you're with Tootie, what do you feel? Annoyance? Or happiness? "I asked, "With girls you feel a lot of stuff…But with Tootie, I mostly feel annoyed, not the bad one, it's like yes she's annoying, but in a good way. I find funny when she acts like that, although it can be a bit much, I wish she can be herself, but also restrain herself." Timmy said.

"Like I said before, if you can't handle everything she has, then you should look elsewhere…" I patted him on the back, he frowned, "I don't want to look for someone else…"

Timmy shook his head like he couldn't believe he just said that. I laughed, "Trust in yourself once and awhile, because with the right person, your confidence, trust and feelings will come back to you."

That should be enough for him today, "Well, I have to go now, see ya next time man."

Timmy laid there and thought about what I just told him, looks like I really got to him. I walked away and went downstairs, I wonder if I should talk to Tootie too, I noticed that her energy is slowly dropping, she's calmer than before.

When I got home I was greeted by Jerry, "Hey Alex, how was Timmy's? You have fun?"

I nodded, "Yea." I slowly walked away, even though it's been almost three years, I still have trouble talking to Jerry and Nicky. He smiled and went into the living room, despite what they know about me, I'm still very awkward to talk to, I walked up to my room, but stopped at Vicky's old room. The light was on, I looked inside and I saw Tootie, the room was empty, and she stood in the middle, "Hey."

Tootie turned and almost fell, "Wh- Alex! Don't scare me like that!" Tootie exclaimed, I smiled. "I wasn't trying to scare you, you're just a wimp." Tootie groaned, "Great, Vicky got to you, didn't she?"

I shook my head, "She hasn't got to me, and I'm just saying that you get scared too easy."

She stared at me skeptically. "Whatever." She turned back around and examined the room, "So…What're doing in here?" I asked. She didn't answer me for two minutes, "Wondering if I should make this my new room." Tootie said casually.

"Alright then, so, anything new…happen with Timmy?" I asked, her ears turned pink, she is so easy to read, "No."

"Huh, really? So you didn't notice that Timmy noticed that you've changed?"

She turned, "Even I could see that he's noticed something different about me…But."

"But…?" I walked over to her, "I don't feel like he's interested in the new me…"

I nodded, "You know I was the one who suggested that you change, but maybe you shouldn't listen to me, you should listen to yourself. Who knows maybe he liked the old you, and now he misses that Tootie?"

Tootie smiled and thought about my words, "Thanks Alex, maybe someday I'll help you out with romance." Tootie giggled and went back to her room. I seriously doubt she can help me with that. The next few days I talked back and forth between Timmy and Tootie, something was bugging me, I was spending more and more time with Tootie.

"Timmy's…actually getting closer to me, even though I went back to being myself. Although I'm not as loud as I was before." Tootie was inside my room sitting on my bed, "Yea, not bad if I do say so myself." I laid back and closed my eyes, "We've also become closer, haven't we?" Tootie asked, my eyes fluttered open, "I…I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention…" I lied.

"Really?" Tootie sounded hurt.

I sat up and looked at her, she's grown in the last three years, but she doesn't truly know me, "Sorry, but I can't really get close to anyone, even if it's the people who took me in. But if you want to say we've grown closer than before, go ahead."

"So basically you're saying you don't want my feelings…"

I scratched the back of my neck and looked out my window, Vicky pulled up to the sidewalk. "Oh look Vicky's here, I'll see next week!" I hurried off. Timmy's my friend…And Tootie is like a sister to me…I have noticed her…But I can't think of her like that, no matter what.

I walked out and got in Vicky's car, "So…You look funny, what's up?"

* * *

 **This is will be all for this week, next week I'm planning on updating on Friday, so the next chapter will be long and I'll have enough time to make corrections on my grammar errors lol**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **Update~ the next chapter will be up next week instead sorry, Tuesday or Thursday**


	8. Actions

Once we got back to Vicky's apartment, I was surprised to see it was clean, "You pay someone to clean everything? Or did you threaten them?" I asked.

Vicky scowled, "I guess I'm going to the movies by myself."

"W-wait! I was kidding! Don't leave me here, I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, I didn't know she would do something like this just so we could spend some time together…Or maybe she did it for something else entirely? I mean she's sneaky.

Vicky smiled, "Just like old times, don't you think?"

Once we got ready and were in the car, she said, "So what's the matter?"

I slouched down in my seat and squinted my eyes at Vicky, she shrugged, "I'll find out, I always do."

I looked out the window as she started driving, "So how is Jerry and Nicky?" She asked, "Why do you call them by their first names?" But then again I guess it's better than idiots, or those people. "What about that little brat Tootie?" She ignored me?!

I sighed, "You just like to torture me, don't you?"

Vicky smirked, "So, you guys have a fight or something?"

I shook my head, "Nothing happened." Vicky stared at me until I started to feel uncomfortable, "Your sister has a crush on me!" I blurted out. She kept driving calmly, "What do you feel about her?"

I looked outside at the passing cars, "I've been spending a lot of time with her, and I feel something, but it's not so much that I love her, she's like a sister to me." I explained, Vicky chuckled, which made me very nervous, "So what about me?" She asked, I could hear it in her voice, she knows exactly how I feel about her, "You saved me, if anything I need you, but I'll say it, I like you."

My boldness paid off, she blushed, "We're not going to the movies...Are we?" I asked. She looked at me at the corner of her eye, "How observant of you…I knew something was wrong, I just wanted to know, plus I don't like movies."

A few minutes later we were back at her apartment, "Well, I ordered some pizza, what do you wanna do?" Vicky asked, I stared at her skeptically, "Not everything I say is planned…" it sounds like…She's pouting, "Um…You can pick."

"Well you insisted…" She smiled deviously. How many times must I mess up? An hour later we were on the couch channel surfing, she threw the remote at me, I got startled and barely caught it, "What the hell Vicky…"

Vicky fell on my lap, I stared at her wide eyed, "uh…Can you-What-I…" I was going crazy, what is she doing? Why is she doing this!? I tried moving, but I stayed still. I could tell she wanted me to do something, "I'm...Still a kid..." I whispered. Vicky groaned, "Man you like to ruin my fun! Can you stop being a smartass? And a scary cat?! So what I'm older who cares!?"

My mouth hung open, the hell did she just say? Did she admit that she...Likes me? "Whoa...Wait a minute. How long have you...?" My question died in my throat as she glared at me with those intense pink eyes, "Long enough for your dumbass to figure it out..." she muttered.

I sat there looking like a tomato, how long is she going to lay on my lap? I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. "You know meeting you changed me, before you I was such a bitch to everyone...There were times I had fun, but I was never truly happy. Because of you, those kids can have a decent childhood."

I smiled and squeezed her hand, "I could say the same thing, If I hadn't met you I wouldn't be here, because of you, I learned to love, care, and forget." I moved my head above hers, she stared up at me, "You're still a kid..." she faltered and brought her lips up to mine.

I opened my eyes, her pink eyes stared into my purple eyes. She grabbed my hand and got up, "No going back now."

I nodded and chuckle lightly, "I don't mind as long as it's with you, I don't mind."

Vicky wrapped me in a hug, "I don't either."

 ** _Timmy's POV ~_**

it was Friday evening, Tootie wanted to talk to me about something so she asked if I could come over, "Yea...I'll be over in thirty." I said to her over the phone. After I hung up my hands started to feel sweaty, for awhile now I've started to like her, if Vicky continuously messed with me, I probably would have resented Tootie in some way. But Vicky just stopped treating me different one day. I thought it was strange, of course, but then I also thought, maybe she's changed? Whatever the reason, I'm glad, now I can at least have some fun as a teen and not worry about coming home to a house with a psychotic redhead.

Thirty minutes later I was standing in front of Tootie home, I knocked and was greeted by her mother, Nicky Valentine, "Hi Timmy! you here to see Tootie?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah she wanted to ask me something."

Mrs. Valentine smiled mischievously, which I though no mother could do, "So you two finally getting close? After all the running you did, oh my."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I wouldn't say close, we're just friends." That hurts and I wish that wasn't true. Mrs. Valentine frowned like I just ruined her, "Tootie is in her room, will you be staying for dinner?"

I shook my head, relieved that she won't be asking anymore questions, "No, just to hang out with her for a little while."

Mrs. Valentine nodded and let me in, I took my shoes off and headed up to Tootie's room. When I entered her room she looked sad, but when she saw me she smiled brightly, "Timmy! Hey!" She beamed.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?"

"Alex...I think he's mad at me..."

"Alex got mad...? That doesn't sound like him."

"I know, but he seemed like it when I told him he and I were getting closer."

A little laugh escaped my mouth and I covered it quickly, I cleared my throat, "Well you two have been living together for three years, it only makes sense."

Tootie gave me a weird look but then she said, "That's true, but we didn't actually start to talk until recently."

"I'm not sure I can help you with this..." I said and tried for a smile, I know where this is going. I really don't want to talk about her and him, but what if she doesn't actually see him in that way? Maybe she meant closer as siblings? It doesn't hurt to ask, "When you say 'getting closer' do you mean as siblings? Or...?"

The question died in my throat as she started to look hurt, "No..." I muttered.

"My feelings are being torn between you and Alex..."

* * *

 **I know I said it would be longer, but I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so for now this'll be it**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. Just friends, for now

**Timmy's POV**

I'm not sure if I should be happy or angry, that she likes both me and Alex. Feeling angry is what I feel actually, but...I can't get mad at her, "we've been friends longer then him, I know I've been a dumbass for...Running away from you, but I stopped doing that, I actually like you."

That was not supposed to come out that way, "Really...?" Tootie sniffled, what's done is done, I nodded, "Yes, I do."

Hmm, because of Alex I've become so confident in myself, I'm not so shy anymore. Things that put me down don't matter anymore. "You won't run away anymore?" Tootie asked. It's true that I didn't like how clingy she was, but I kind of miss that, "I'm sorry but for now, it's a yes and no, let's get to know each other first, like really get to know each other." I said.

She tilted her head, "No one knows more about you than me, I spent seven years stal- observing you, I don't really need to get to know you."

"Really? Did you know, for most of those years I was super depressed? Do you know why?" I asked, she opened her mouth, and then she closed it, "Because of my sister?"

I shook my head, but she's half right, "My parents, they always used to go on trips, they never actually spent time with me when I was young, I was always home alone...I can tell you more, but I need to muster up the courage to tell you everything, but for now let's stay friends." I smiled.

She frowned, "How did I not notice that?" She sighed and said, "I'd love to, I guess it's better this way, you get to know all about me and I get to know more about you. Even Steven."

She held out her hand and extended her pinky, "Friends?" I obliged and said, "Friends."

I got up from her bed, "I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

Tootie nodded, "Good night."

As if on cue, Tootie's mom yelled, "Tootie! Timmy! It's time for supper!" Tootie sighed, "Ever since Vicky left, she's been energetic, she's really happy, but she's also worried, Vicky is her daughter after all."

Once again a laugh escaped my mouth, "Sorry...What about you? You happy she's gone?"

She had a distant look in her eyes, like she does miss her, "After spending thirteen years with? Of course!" She fell back on her bed and sighed heavily, "Buuuutttt, I have this vague memory of her making funny faces at me when I was in my crib when I was a baby, no one was around at the time, but what she didn't realize was that I have really good memory."

Tootie was smiling, "Strange, after all this time living her, and all the crap she's giving me, you'd think I'd hate her." She got up from her bed, "But I realized I don't mind the way she is, all the stuff she did, she didn't actually hurt me. So it just shows that she just didn't want anyone to get close, but she also didn't want anyone to hate her."

We walked downstairs together, "Yeah, I guess that is true…But she kind of did hurt some of the kids she babysat for, not physically, but mentally I guess. Like me for example, I can't stay in the dark for more than a minute without shaking like crazy, even when I'm with someone, I'll still get scared."

We were at the front door, "Even so, she's not all bad, right?"

I don't think so, someone who leaves a ten year old alone in a small closet for five hours is crazy and just fucked up…When I think about her I get scared, and just the sight of her makes me want to run. They might see her as someone that they'll miss, that's because she's their family, she won't hurt them…Me on the other hand is someone she sees as a punching bag.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Sure."

I put my shoes on, "Well…See ya." I opened the door. Tootie looks a little happier. I walked out onto the street and stared up at the night sky, I actually did it, holy shit! I was calm the entire time? Wow, I've changed a lot…

 **Alex's POV**

It was Saturday morning, I was in the guest room and Vicky was in her own, memories from yesterday evening popped into my head, I felt my lips, Damn, it actually happened.

How should I act around her? Normal? Or should I…get closer? I'm only thirteen, but we…I don't know what to do. Before I could put my shirt on, Vicky barged in, "WAKE UP SMARTASS!" I fell backwards with my arms up, I tried to put my shirt on quickly, when I did I found her smiling down at me, "Maybe you should bulk up…Maybe."

I kind of just stared at her, my face a little warm, "Uh...Morning…" I murmured.

She looked a little disappointed, but then she shrugged, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Re…Lax?"

"We did that yesterday…Oooh, you want more?"

"Want more…?" I quickly backed up, "No! That's not what I meant! I just…Uh! Why do you do this to me?"

She laughed, it was a genuine laugh, today she let her hair down, she had her usual green shirt and black pants on, but something was…Different, "Are you…Wearing makeup?" I'm not sure what surprised me more, the fact that she's wearing makeup, or that she looks embarrassed that I noticed.

She kind of looks cute…

"It doesn't suit me?" She asked?

I palmed my face, "Are you reading my mind or something?" I guess she took that has a compliment, because she smiled and walked away, "Relaxing it is."

What a weird morning…

 **Timmy's POV**

I got up about six in the morning, it's a habit. Vicky used to wake me up at that time when she used to babysit me. I wonder if I should go visit AJ today, or maybe Chester. Or should I talk to Tootie today?

I'm so bored!

I sat on my bed thinking what to do, what about…Alex? But then again he's visiting Vicky, so that might be a bad idea. I sighed, I need more friends, okay. I'll count to ten and who's ever name I stop on I go and see. One, Tootie, Two Alex, Three Chester, Four AJ. Five Tootie, Six Alex, Seven Chester, Eight AJ…Nine Tootie…Ten, Alex?

Maybe I should do it again…I don't want to see Vicky. Well I do have some questions for Alex, but he's being protected by Vicky…Hahah, that's a laugh, the only thing she'll protect is herself. I started walking around in my room.

Go, don't go. Maybe I should, I actually haven't seen her in almost a year, and maybe what Tootie said about her is true? Maybe she isn't that bad anymore. But if I'm wrong, I think I might lose it.

In the end I went, I was in front of her apartment, my knuckles were an inch away from the door, come on knock, it's not like she's going to kill you…Plus we don't really have to talk to each other, I just have to talk to Alex about something, nothing too important, why did I do this again?

The door opened and a nightmare became reality, Vicky was staring down at me with an amused look, "What a surprise." Her smile grew, that evil smile.

* * *

 **I won't be uploading anything next week, going camping, I'll still be writing the next chapter though, but not much because I want to have fun also.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. Tone it down and maybe more

**Alex's POV**

When someone knocked at the door, Vicky looked annoyed and surprised, like she saying in her head, 'who the hell would visit me?' As she got up I couldn't help but smile, she's trying to change by focusing on me, but somehow we get interrupted…I'm not planning anything, well…Nothing too…Mature, anyway, I could hear Vicky, she said, "What a surprise. It's been awhile Twerp, why're you here? And how did you know where I lived?"

Wait, twerp…That's Timmy, why is he here? And who told him where Vicky lives? I know I didn't. I went to the door, and almost burst out laughing, Timmy was staring at Vicky like a deer that was about to be hit by a car, his legs were shaking and his mouth was open, like he was talking, but no sound came out.

"Hey Timmy, what's up?" I said and hid my smile, Timmy's eyes darted left and right, like he was thinking about running away, but then he noticed me. "I…I just wanted to talk with y-you…Just for a little bit…" He stammered, I cocked my head sideways, "Okay...?"

Vicky stepped aside so Timmy could come in, but Timmy just stood there. "Uh...It's actually a more private conversation...Sorry." He glanced at Vicky, she shrugged and smiled, "Understandable."

Timmy looked shocked, like he expected her to get mad or something. "I'll be right out." I told him. He nodded and turned. Before he turned, he sighed heavily. Vicky laughed as I put my shoes on, "Ah man, I think of all the kids I babysat, he had it worse, I don't know why I was always so mean to him, and maybe it was because of his teeth? Or maybe it was because he was so tiny for a ten year old, or I guess it could be because I was just a bitch that didn't care about anyone."

I can't say that's not it, because she knows that she was...Kind of mean two years ago, she asked me once and I messed up and told her that she was, but in the end she forgave me...After making me clean the whole house and make her something to eat. Anyway, I just shrugged, "I can't really say 'that's not it!' Because we both know you weren't exactly nice back then."

She gave me an evil smirk, "Even to this day I'm not...That nice, you know I still have a few my weapons, they don't hurt, but maybe after ten minutes of hitting something it actually might hurt."

I gulped and put my shoes on, "N-Noted..." I walked past her and she slapped my behind, I looked at her, she was smiling while opening and closing her hand, "Firm…" I walked out with a red face, the hell was that!? Is she trying to tell other people we have a thing? Or is she just messing with me? "Hey Alex I wanted to- what's wrong? Your face is red." Timmy noticed, I coughed, "No It's nothing...Anyway, uh, what's up?"

Smooth, "Oh, um. Well I talked to Tootie a couple of days ago, and, she…Uh...Well she and I are actually getting close, and we might be dating soon." That is not what he wanted to say, "Dude." I said and sighed, "What happened?"

"Dammit…Can't get past you."

"That's because we're so much alike."

"Heh, I guess so. Well, I wanted to ask what's up with Tootie and you."

I scratched the back of my head and told Timmy to come with me, I know for sure Vicky is listening, we went to a park that's not too far from Vicky's apartment. "Do you want the truth?" I asked.

Timmy nodded, "Yes."

I sighed deeply, "We don't have anything special, but she seems to like me in some way. I don't have any romantic feelings for her, I actually think of her more as a sister, we've never did anything, absolutely nothing is going on nor did anything ever happen between us that put you at ease?"

Timmy had a look of guilt, "I'm sorry…"

I smiled, "For what?"

Timmy said shyly, "For thinking you two…Had something going on, and for thinking that you two did something before."

He didn't ask me any of those, but I had a feeling that's what he wanted to ask, "It's okay, so, now can I ask something?"

Timmy nodded, "Seems fair, go ahead."

"You said you two are going to take it slow, does that mean you told her you like her?"

Timmy is shorter than me so when he's embarrassed, he starts to shuffle around like he needs to pee, "Yes…" He whispered, "What?" I asked, "Yes…" He said a tiny bit louder, but I like teasing him sometimes, "Sorry, you have to speak up."

"YES!" He shouted, his face was beat red, when I really get to him, even his ears go red, "Oh, cool! Man if you didn't want to yell, all you had to do was say it clearly."

His eye twitched, "I swear Vicky is getting to you. Every time I see you, you have this look like you're planning something, and usually you are, if there's anyone who likes her, it'd be you…" He stared at me skeptically, "She started to be nice to-

"Hey! Look at the time, I have to go now! Vicky might end up making me clean the whole place for taking so long, she's probably starving, see ya!" I cut him off and ran away, I really hope he doesn't say anything to Tootie or Vicky, otherwise he's in for a world of hurt.

When I got back Vicky was waiting outside on the balcony, "What did the Twerp want?"

Hmm, I can't tell her everything, so for now, until she accepts that everyone might find out one day, that she's changed to someone who's nice, I won't tell her, may the gods be with me on this one, "Tootie told him about what happened yesterday."

She had an amused look, "Looks like you'll have fun at home, so who got my room?"

I sighed, "Who else? Your sister."

"That's surprising, I mean she'd rather burn my room than have it…Interesting."

"Please don't go back and scare her into giving it to me, or I'll cut my week with you in half."

She had that evil smile, but she was glaring at me.

"You're getting awfully cocky, you know that?" Vicky said and gently ran her finger across my cheek, I gulped is that how I am now? Vicky grabbed my hand and led me back inside, "Maybe I otta remind you of who I am?" As she closed the door my voice came out an octave high then it was supposed to be, "Uh!-"

She started laughing, "Man I love Messing with you! I wouldn't actually do anything to you...Although not much." Vicky led me into the living room and made me sit down, "Pick something to watch while I order us something to eat."

I sat there completely confused, flustered and kind of happy? She's something alright, I never thought she would change so much after three years, a few minutes later she returned, and I still didn't turn on the T.V Vicky sat down beside me looking amused, "Didn't think it would shock you this much, guess I should tone it down a bit, huh?"

I still didn't turn it on, but I turned to look at her, "I'm thirteen, you realize that, right? And I don't go to school, so I don't really know a lot, and...And...-" I sighed deeply, "And my mind is going crazy, it keeps replying what you said, I'm not supposed to go through this kind of thing until I'm like eighteen, and I...I can't finish what I'm going to say because I'm freaking out!" I spoke quickly and gasped when I finished speaking, Vicky kept her cool, everything I said didn't really affect her, but she said, "I know. I know all too well man."

 **Timmy's POV**

Uh...I think I may have got something on Alex...But it's not what I thought, because Vicky is just...The worst or at least that's how I thought she was when she used to babysit me. But Tootie says Vicky isn't as bad as I think she is.

As I walked back to my house I kept thinking about how maybe there's something going on with Alex and Vicky. But maybe there's nothing going on, and maybe Alex just thinks of her as a sister, just like how he sees Tootie as a sister. Or maybe I'm just over thinking it, maybe I shouldn't think about it at all, I mean she was really mean to me when she was babysitting me, so I can't think anything positive about her. I've been scared of her ever since she stepped into our house, just the sight of her makes me want to come home and hide under my bed.

As the day went on I kept thinking about those two, they're almost the same height which makes them kind of look like…Now that I'm thinking about this, I now realize how tall he is, I knew he was tall, but he's my age, and almost as tall as an eighteen year old. No matter how I look at it, I think those two are…I don't know, actually really close and they care for each other…? I laughed, come on! It's VICKY.

I looked at the time, why am I thinking so much? It was noon when I last checked, now its six thirty. I should stop thinking about them, I need to think about my situation, I like Tootie and I want to be able to do stuff with her, but I'm kind of scared, the last person I opened myself up to kind of stomp on my heart.

As I was laying on my bed my phone started ringing. The caller ID showed that it was Tootie Valentine, "Huh…Am I forgetting something…?" I answered it and said, "Hey."

"Am I being too pushy?"

Crap…I was supposed to talk to her today, "no…You aren't, I'm sorry I forgot, but I could talk right now if you want."

Tootie sighed and said, "It's only been a day, if you need more time, I can wait…I've never actually waited for your answer before, I've always just made you say it in front of me, which is why you hated me." She chuckled lightly.

"I didn't hate you."

"Please, the way you looked at me whenever I was around you always looked annoyed and mad at the same time."

That is true, but she doesn't need to know that, I was young okay? "It was mainly because of Vicky though."

"So you're saying that because of her, you started to hate me? Didn't I say that yesterday?"

"N-No! I was depressed partly because she always did mean things to me. Plus there's the thing with my parents, you know how they just up and leave me alone in this house and everything. Funny thing, when I was ten I kind of didn't mind, although when Vicky came over on the weekends, I hated it, but for some reason I always found something fun to do…Can't remember how I did that. So I never hated you…But to be honest – don't get mad – I thought you were…Annoying."

On the other end I could hear her struggle to hold in a laugh, "You don't think I notied? Please I'm not that stupid…Did I just call myself stupid?"

I laughed, "Yea, you kind of did. But don't worry, I do that sometimes too."

Tootie giggled, "I know. Remember, no one knows more about you than me."

I laid down on my bed, "I guess so, you could actually learn more, but later, okay?"

Again she sighed, but she agreed, "As pushy as I am, I'll respect your wishes."

For a few seconds it was quiet, it wasn't awkward, it was just nice, "Say Timmy?" Tootie said quietly, "Yes?"

"How long have you…You know…Noticed me – or liked me- I guess."

My heart started to race, in all honesty…I've always thought she was cute…But she was just so…You know, "Not until recently- but I always thought you were pretty cool, although sometimes it was a bit much."

She let out a laugh that made me feel like a kid, we're the same age, but they say girls mature faster than boys, "Thought you'd say that, but I guess I also thought you would just say you liked me for a while now."

"Timmy!" My mom called.

"Ugh, I have to go, gotta eat, wanna keep talking or..?"

She was quiet for a few seconds but then she said, "Nah, I've learned enough about you for today, I probably could get everything out of you right now, seeing as how calm and…Brave you are right now."

After that the line went dead, wait…What did she mean? She was the one who set that mood…I just kind of went with the flow, she's…Something alright. I sighed happily and went down to eat.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up, I kind of lost my inspiration, but I found it again! After this chapter a week will pass in the story and then another year will go as well, like I said before I'm not good at other pairings and I've never worked on other pairings than my own. Also the chapters are going to be slow, got a lot of school work to do, but I'll try.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome week!**

 **Rilurz~**


	11. Getting more confident

**Alex**

Vicky and I are obviously beyond point of no return for siblings, but today we acted like siblings, it was boiling hot so we sat on the couch or more like Vicky did, and then we channel surfed, but then Vicky being herself threw the remote, "It's so hot!"

I watched the remote fly through the air and then it landed ten feet to my right, "I'm not getting up to get that." I said to Vicky, lazily.

"Yes you are."

"Nope. I like where I am right now."

"Well me too, and your closer to the remote." Vicky said and sunk down more into the couch.

"Not this time Vic."

Vicky glared at me, I held her gaze, "That's not going to work!" I exclaimed, and we continued to stare each other down for five minutes.

I was laying down on the floor while Vicky laid on the couch on her belly, we continued this for another five minutes, not once did she blink, not ONCE, she's so frustrating sometimes. I'm still not getting up to get something she can easily get herself. "Stubborn little shit..." she muttered quietly and got up, "Yes!"

I cleared my throat, "I win?"

She walked over to me and she smiled, "Never."

She started to fall, are you kidding me? I was going to put my hands up to catch her, but then I would have been grabbing something soft, "Ugh! Vicky!" I yell as she landed on my stomach, "What?" She sounded relaxed so it was hard for me to just get mad, "What are you doing?" I asked calmly.

"Ah nothing, this feels better, and then she nuzzled my tummy and made me laugh, "Ha….Hahaha. Stop!"

She did as I asked but she just stayed there, "I feel cool." She sighed, "Hey."

"Yes?" I tried my best to sound normal, whatever that was. "I know I said I'd tone it down and not be so…Forward, but I can't do that." She told me, I rubbed the back of my neck, I was stuck between, happy and nervous. I put my hand on her back, "I never expected you too." And there's some truth to that. "So you can be however you want, and no matter what, it won't change my mind about how I feel about you."

We stayed like that for ten minutes, "Where do you get that kind of stuff from? You had no one to teach you about these kinds of things. Do you practice all this when I'm not around?" Vicky chuckled. I know she didn't mean to say no one, but she's right, "I don't know, I just let my heart do everything, so far everything's worked out." Except when I last spoke to Tootie I kind of ran away.

"Your heart knows what to do more than your head, you're strange, yet, I like that about you."

"You've mellowed out a lot, you know that, right?" I asked.

Vicky shrugged, "It's all because of you, and it will always only be because of you. Never forget that." And then point towards the remote, "Yeah, yeah." I said, and then she sat up while I retrieved what she threw, once I gave her the remote and sat back down, she put her head back on my lap, "Thanks." That's surprising, "For what? Getting something you could have gotten yourself?"

She slapped my thigh, "No, or yes, whatever. But it's mostly for everything."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "None of this would have happened if you didn't come to my house to babysit me…" I ran my fingers through her hair, "So I should be thanking you."

She grab my hand, "I guess it's to even out what happened to you…"

It took me a second to realize what she meant, "Oh…Heh, I haven't thought about that in a long time…" She turned her head and looked up at me, "Sorry, shouldn't have brought it up, since I was the one who said to forget them."

I shook my head, "Don't be, no matter what, I won't forget them, and for the time being, I won't forgive them."

"For the time being?"

"I don't want regrets growing up."

"That's…Really mature of you."

And then we watched awful shows and laughed together the whole day and then a few more days and I was in the car with Vicky, going back home for the week. We were in front of her old home, "Alright, well. I'll see you next week smartass, tell them I said hi."

I unbuckled my seat belt, "You don't want to say that to them yourself?" I asked.

She shook her head and wouldn't look at me, "Not yet, maybe next week…"

I didn't argue, I know she has a rocky relationship with them, "Okay, see ya." I got out and she drove away. I walked up the path to the front door, before I could turn the knob, Tootie opened the door and tackled me with a hug, but it felt like a kid jumping on me, since she is kind of small.

"Alex! Your back!" She said happily, "Yup. You make it sound like I went off to war or something." I laughed and walked into to find Jerry and Nicky smiling, "Welcome home Alex, did you have fun?" Nicky asked, I nodded, "She said hello."

They frowned, "She didn't want to see us?"

I shook my head, "Jerry left an impression on her last time, don't tell her I said that."

I feel more at ease now when I talk to them, even though I haven't spoken with them for a while. Jerry smiled, "Despite how's…Acted towards us, she's still our daughter, and hearing how your parents just walked out you made me think about our children, I don't want them to feel as if I walked out of them also, by that I mean ignoring them."

Everytime I think about how David and Helen left me alone, it becomes less painful to relive that. On my sixth birthday David was the first to leave, I woke up that morning and said happy birthday to myself and got out of bed, and then went to make myself some birthday breakfast, at the age of three I had to start learning how to cook for myself once and a while, because those two were ignoring me…But that day it seemed weird not to hear them quietly arguing about me, Helen was sleeping that morning, but no one else was in the bed with her, I went to the couch and looked out the window, David was putting stuff into the trunk of his car, the first thought that came to mind was, 'Dad…?'

I watched him drive away, my heart was breaking slowly but then I see someone who was supposed to love me regardless of how the child is acting, leave. I was brought back to reality as Jerry and Nicky smiling at me, I was eye level with them, and Tootie was just a little below their shoulders.

Thinking about those two is hard, but I can be better than them, these two can replace them, there's no doubt about that. "Hey…I've never went to school before." I said.

Jerry caught on right away, "There's Dimmsdale High, and I can in roll you next year. Now wouldn't be good, I mean there's less than two weeks left anyway." I smiled and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

 **This will be all today, kind of short, but it's all I could come up with, the next few chapter will be Timmy and Tootie, I'm going to try, but it might not be good.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	12. Saved by a giant

**Timmy's POV**

It's been three weeks now, and its summer break finally, I won't have to worry about getting a wedgie to and from school. But sometimes he finds me even when I'm not at school. Like today for example, I like to take walks every now and then, because before I turned twelve coming home to an empty home always seemed fun, but now it seems insufferable.

Anyway Francis, a.k.a our favorite bully (AJ, Chester, and me) was holding me two feet off the ground by the collar of my shirt, "Where's your little buddies?" He asked with no actual interests in his voice, "I-I don't know." I stammered, Francis smiled, "Then I guess you get to be my punching bag." His teeth still looked rotten and sharp, "Stay goodnight Turner!"

I closed my eyes and waited for him to hit me, as he swung at me, a heard someone more of something slapping him, I peeked and found Francis looking at his arm, someone was holding his arm, Francis struggled to get free. He was tall and was taller than Francis, Alex! "What the? Let go of me loser!"

Alex shook his head, "First let go of my friend."

Francis growled and glared murderously at Alex, "You think I'm scared of you? I'm gonna beat you into next week!"

Francis let me go and I hit the sidewalk hard, "Ow!" When I looked up, Francis tried hitting Alex, but all Alex had to do was grab Francis's other hand, and then he head butt him, Francis staggered backwards, and Alex held his own head, "Is nothing in that skull of yours?"

Francis shook his head and ran at Alex, I just sat there and watched, I am such a loser, watching my friend fight a losing battle. Alex stepped aside and stuck out his foot, while Francis took a huge swing at Alex, he didn't realize Alex wasn't in front of him. Alex stared blankly at Francis, "Don't mess with me!" Francis roared, "I'm not, I'm taking this 'seriously' you just suck." Alex said sarcastically, Alex looks like he's having fun. "I've never been in a fight before, it's surprisingly ea-

Francis punched Alex on the right side of his face, Alex took a step back, and then he spit on the ground, my head felt a little dizzy, at the corner of Alex's mouth he was bleeding, "Not so tough now, are ya?" Francis laughed and walked up to Alex.

Alex whipped the blood off his mouth, "Like I said, it's surprisingly easy." And he looked down at Francis, I stared at them and smiled a little, it looks like a father getting mad at his son, Alex quickly threw a right hook followed by a left, and then he punched Francis in the stomach so hard he lifted him off the ground a few inches.

"You're weak!" Francis yelled, I got up, "H-Hey…Just stop now…C- Francis swung his hand backwards and hit me hard on the left cheek, I turned and fell, "Stay out this of Turner!" Francis shouted angrily, "You really shouldn't have done that." Alex said calmly and then I heard Francis scream, I turned my head in time to see Alex kick Francis square in the chest, making Francis fall straight to the ground. He didn't get back up.

"W-What do you do to him?" I asked, Alex just shrugged, "Twisted his arm a little bit and then knocked the wind out of him. Nothing that'll kill him." And then Alex smiled, "You alright?"

I nodded, "Thanks..."

He patted me on the back, "That's what friends are for...So who was that?" Alex asked, I got up and said, "Francis James, he bullies most kids at my school...Unfortunately for me, I'm at top of his list of kids to beat up."

"Why don't you stand up to him?" Alex asked, I laughed, "Look at me!"

Alex rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

I sighed, "It's alright...Where's Tootie?"

Alex pointed back, "At home. I'm on my way to Vicky's." He said and was about to walk away, "Hey Alex?" I said, he turned, "Yeah?"

"...H-how's V-Vicky...?" I stammered. Alex put his finger in his ear like he didn't hear that right, "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked. I gulped, "Oh, um. How's, Uh how is Vicky...doing?" I said with uncertainty.

"Huh, you want to know how your former 'nightmare' is doing? Is that what I'm hearing?" He asked.

I nodded, "It's been four years since she stopped being my babysitter, I thought I'd bury the hatchet...You know, forgive and forget." I said, Alex frowned but quickly replaced it with a smirk, "Like I said, I'm heading over to her place, if what you said is what you really want to do, by all means, come with me."

He just wants to watch me embarrass myself, "Uh...Next time, I have to build up my courage first." And get rid of my fear of being near her, he doesn't need to know that.

Alex looked disappointed, "Alright, I'll see you later then."

I nodded and waved him goodbye, I turned to go back home but I tripped over something, "Son of a bi- Oh shit..." I murmured and quietly got up and walked away from Francis who seemed to be still unconscious, I don't want to find out if he's faking it or not.

On my way home I decided to stop at a park, going alone isn't what I planned, but I wanted to think about somethings. Tootie and I talk to each other on the phone and we text...Or more like she texts me and I just reply. Whenever I think about calling her or text her I second guess it and end up not doing anything, I really hate that about myself.

I sat on the swings and gently pushed myself, a small wind blew against my face, it's time to stop blaming Vicky for everything I can't do, even though most of things I can't do are because if her. But how does one forget things like getting shoved in a closet for a day? And she made me sort of gay, I always wore pink before I met her, but then she started to make me wear girl's clothes, like a maid costume which was her favorite, not that it matters. Everything she's done stopped me from becoming a better person, I started to hate living, I kind of still do, but she just suddenly stopped coming over, and then Tootie stopped stalking me, but even though it was hell when I was ten, I had fun somehow, I want to know how I had fun, but I don't know.

In my left pocket of my jeans my phone vibrated, I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen, it was from Tootie, 'Hey, what cha doing?' She asked.

I replied with, 'Nothing, but I did just get beat up by Francis again.'

'Wht!?' she instantly replied, I sighed, 'Alex stopped him, so I didn't get to beat up.'

'What* where's auto correct when I need it? Anyway, he's never going to leave you alone unless you stand up to him.' Tootie said.

I dropped my phone, I hope she realizes she and I are the same height and Francis is huge. I picked up my phone and said, 'When I'm somewhat stronger, maybe. Wanna hang out?' I asked. I looked up at the sky, it was orange, and then I looked at the time, seven twenty-five. I waited five minutes for her reply, once my phone vibrated I pulled it out, 'Sure. But why?' She asked.

I thought guys were clueless, or is she doing that on purpose? May as well just go with it, 'Who knows? Maybe I think it's time we actually start something?'

I waited for fifth-teen minutes, did I say something wrong? Or was she not expecting that? Once again my phone vibrated, but then it kept vibrating, I realized I was getting a call, I looked at the caller ID, Tootie Valentine.

Huh, I answered it, and waited for her to say something, there was nothing, I looked at the call again, ten seconds passed. And she let out a long sigh, "And you say I'm rushing things." She giggled and said, "But it's about time you did DO something."

"I didn't really 'do' anything, I just suggested something, but I'm not dumb enough to say that out loud."

"You sure about that?" Tootie responded, wait a minute….Shit, "I actually did say what I was thinking, didn't I?" I asked.

"Yup, but saying something is kind of the same as doing something." Tootie laughed. "Anyway, when do you want to hang out?"

I got off the swing, "Now…?" I said uncertainly, I heard Tootie groan, "You asking me or telling me?" I thought about it, but Tootie started laughing, "I'm kidding! Yeah, since I can see you." I took the phone away from my ear, what? "You can?"

I looked around and saw her on the side walk, a couple weeks ago she got her braces taken out, "So you can, why are you out here?" I said into the phone and walked towards her, Tootie stayed there and smiled, "Because you said you got beat up, but I didn't know where you were, so I just kept walking." She said into the phone, but her voice was echoey, I hung up, "It's not that bad, got backhanded though, right here." I pointed to my left cheek, Tootie looked at me with concern, "Not that bad? It's swollen, you need to put some ice on that. Come on let's go back to my house."

* * *

 **There's not much Timmy and Tootie stuff in this one, but next chapter will probably be about them, and thank you guys or ladies for the reviews, honestly, it makes me happy that you enjoy this story.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ The next chapter might be a little dark, and long. So it might take an entire week or two weeks.**


	13. Confessions

**Third person POV**

As Timmy and Tootie walked side by side, Tootie asked, "So you once told me that you were depressed, exactly how bad was it back then? And do you still feel that way?"

Timmy sighed, "It was so bad that I thought about ending it, I think it was about three times I actually tried, but I don't feel that way anymore...Well I kind of still do, but it's not so much where I want to just die, it just puts me down so much that I don't feel like doing anything."

Tootie walked closer to Timmy, "Am I one of the reasons why you started feeling better?" Tootie asked with a small smile, Timmy nodded, "Yeah, and for a while it was only because of you I got better, you kept me strong." Timmy bumped her shoulder playfully, "There were times I thought you were crazy, but I also thought everything you did was cool, no one really pays me a lot of attention, but you stayed even though I kept running, thank you for that."

Tootie smiled brightly, "You're welcome, Hey you know I've always been an open book, but I've always- just then Tootie's phone vibrated, and then she looked at the text, a second later Timmy's phone did the same, and he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

On Tootie's screen it read; You're with Timmy right? If you are, then tell him I said that Nicky and Jerry asked for you and that you need to go home. But after he leaves come over to Vicky's, there's some stuff I want to tell you. Don't tell Timmy or Vicky please.

It was from Alex.

On Timmy's phone read; Yo you wanted to bury the hatchet with Vicky right? Well I can help you with that, just come over to Vicky's. Plus there's something I need to tell you.

That one was from Alex also.

Timmy and Tootie looked at each other and smiled, "I gott- they said simultaneously, "Sorry...Uh I gotta go, parents got back." Timmy said and started backing away slowly, "Okay...Same with mine, I'll see you, tomorrow?" Tootie asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I feel like I can be more open with you from now on...Wait aren't our places the way? I can walk you back." Timmy offered. Tootie put her phone away "sure."

Side by side Timmy and Tootie walked home, but neither one of them will actually stay home. Ten minutes of walking and Timmy and Tootie were at Tootie's house, "Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow." Timmy said.

Tootie nodded and waved, "See you." And then she went towards her house, Timmy watched her walk in and then he turned back and went towards Vicky's apartment. As Timmy made his way to Vicky's he started thinking maybe he should just text Alex back and go home, where he won't have to face his greatest fear. But talking to Tootie help him, Timmy felt at ease, he felt like now he can face the main reason why he was so depressed.

Ten minutes later he was at Vicky's, he went to the fourth floor and saw Alex waiting at a door, once Alex noticed Timmy he opened the door and waited for Timmy, 'this is it', Timmy thought. When he reached the door Alex smiled, "Sorry for calling you out like this. I know you said you wanted to wait, but Vicky is not the patient type of person. She told me to get you over here. Sorry once again."

Timmy shook his head, "facing this sooner than later is better, plus I got the confidence I needed." And then Timmy walked in and took off his shoes, "You've changed a lot in the short time I've seen you, you were so shy and uncertain about everything, but now you…Are better than me…" Alex smiled, but that smiled seemed too sad on his face, it looks happy, but there was always a sadness deep in his eyes, and once and awhile it showed on his face, Timmy thought back on when they first met, he towered over him and looked at him with somewhat deadeyes, but now, he can see it's getting better.

Alex led Timmy in the last room, once Timmy past Alex, he said, "She's saying this to help you…"

And Alex went back to the front door, Timmy looked at the redhead, his hands shaking a little bit, and his heart beating fast, "Hey twerp, so Alex told me somethings. Don't blame him for that, but I agree, we have to talk about those things I did to you…But first let me just say like you I was depressed, no one liked me because of how I acted, not my parents, not my sister, and certainly not you. So…I'm sorry." Vicky apologized, but she remained seated on her bed, "When you were Ten when we first met, I thought you were nothing more than a loser, oh man was I right…But I was also wrong for thinking that."

Timmy stared at Vicky as she continued, "I did some things that can never be forgiven, and I know that, but-

* * *

Outside Vicky's apartment Alex was just now meeting with Tootie, "What's up Alex? Why didn't you want me to tell anyone I was coming over?" She asked, Alex had an uncertain look, "Trust is what comes first when revealing the truth to everyone."

Tootie Chuckled nervously, "Okay…"

And then he went inside with Tootie, he took her quietly to the last room and then she started to hear Vicky, "There's nothing worse in the world than being ignored by everyone…I paid attention to you…But in the wrong way, I'm guessing that made you hate me even more, huh?" Vicky said in a voice Tootie's never heard, "Yes…" Timmy spoke so quietly Tootie thought it was someone else for a second.

Why is Timmy here? Tootie looked to Alex, but he put his finger to his lips, "Yea, I'm sorry about that too…There is a lot I'm sorry for, I never would have said any of this ever, but someone changed my mind about the way I do things, and how I act towards everyone...Maybe not everyone, because I'm still messed up, but that person taught me to stop myself if I go too far. Like how I was babysitting you, once I saw what I was doing I stopped…The day I stepped through that door in your house, I was thinking, hey look another little kid that'll do everything for me, while I get paid! I was sixteen and lost. But the shell I had was so strong no one saw through it."

Tootie was looking down at her feet, her eyes stinging a little bit, Vicky was hurting so much, and she never noticed, that made Tootie feel bad, Timmy finally spoke, "You're right, the stuff you did to me is…Unforgivable, and I did hate you, because of you I almost ended my own life. Because of you, I started to hate this world, I have nothing good to say about you…Nothing you did was good, everything was so bad I just didn't believe in living anymore, but like you…I had no one to talk to about this stuff, most of the time it seemed like no one cared, every time something bad happened, it got worse. I got tripped on the bus last week and you know what happened next? They spilled water on me and laughed, they all think I don't have what it takes to stand up to them…They were all right…Because of you I had no confidence in myself, I had no faith, I had no hope, and worst of all, I had no love."

Tootie put her hand over her mouth, he's been hurting this much because of Vicky? Vicky spoke again in that same tone, soft and so gentle. "Then don't forgive me, if everything you're feeling is because of me, then don't forgive me, I deserve it."

"She's right." Tootie said out loud, Alex frowned but didn't say anything, so Tootie continued. "Anyone who drives you to the point where you no longer want to live, should never be forgiven. Never." Tootie walked into the room with Alex right behind her. "What the hell?" Vicky said, her shell was crushing again, "Why is she here? Alex!"

Alex thought this over carefully, he was planning to invite Tootie once Vicky agreed to talk to Timmy. "I called her here, because unlike Timmy and I, you have a sibling. I don't want you to have her misunderstanding you, I don't want her to hate you, and I want you to at least have someone who knows you aren't as bad as they think. I should have told you, I'm sorry, but do you think you would have agreed to let her come otherwise?" Alex asked.

Vicky stared at Alex, she looked angry but then she started to think, a few seconds later she said, "I get that you did this because you thought it would help me, but like everyone else I put up this image, one that shows I'm not weak, I put it up so people wouldn't ask me what's wrong." Vicky laughed, "As if anyone would ask that, I mean the people that live in this town are as dumb as cows, no one would ever ask one who is sad, 'what's wrong?' because they can't see that someone is sad no matter how hard they look! Even my own parents can't see that!"

Vicky pointed to Tootie, "Tootie is different than the others, she's smart, if she saw how sad I really was, she would constantly be asking me what's wrong? And if I told her everything, she would hate the people who made me feel this way! I don't want her to follow in my footsteps."

Tootie looked shocked but she said, "That's a laugh, everything you've ever done was horrible! Every friend I had, you chased them away! Every freaking time I was having fun, you ruined it! You did all that because to you, that was 'fun' Do you realize how miserable I was because of you? The only friend I had was Timmy, I was starting to forgive you…But then I hear all of those things you did to him, I can't forgive someone who hurt the boy I love, I just can't."

"That's why we're here…" Alex murmured, "I…Want you two to listen to me." Alex took a long breath, "I grew up with neglected parents, they ignored me until my sixth birthday, and they one left on that birthday, the remaining one stayed but did nothing to comfort me, she watched me cry, she did nothing but ignore me, but like the other parent, she left as well. I was ten when she left, that day I met Vicky, she took me in, I believed it was best just to end everything, I believed no one loved me…But then Vicky came along, and then I started to think life was worth living, and then I met you two I thought more and more. Vicky…Is the reason I am here, because of her I saw that people can kind, and people make mistakes…So, because of her, I'm not going to hate my parents that left me, I'm going to forgive them." Alex smiled.

A few minutes went by and Vicky said, "Alex and I are in the same boat, without one or another, we would have did something bad…Because of him, I learned to calm down with the…Messed up things I do, I stopped being mean because of him, you two can piece together the rest." Vicky brought her knees up to her chin and rested her head on them.

Alex walked past Timmy and Tootie, and sat beside Vicky and soon Tootie realized what she meant, "You two are…"

Timmy looked at the two sitting side by side, they were close, he realized. "…In love…" Timmy finished, "But that's…Wrong…" Tootie muttered quietly.

"And? I'm not stupid I know that…" Alex said.

Slowly Timmy was catching up on things, Tootie said she…Loves me? He thought and looked at her and then Alex. Timmy wasn't thinking right, but the thing with Alex and Vicky troubled him, "She's six years older than you…That's not right man." Timmy said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Alex snapped, Timmy went quiet, he was never good at telling people what they're doing is wrong. Tootie stood beside Timmy, "You see me as a sibling and her as a lover?! She's a sadistic evil woman! She doesn't love anyone but herself!" Tootie yelled, Vicky filched she's vulnerable right now anything can hurt her. Alex stood up towering over Tootie, but Tootie stared him straight in the eyes, "She. Saved me." He said firmly, Tootie was mad but she didn't really know why.

"I wouldn't do anything to separate us…I'm tall for my age, which means I can pass for an adult, but I'm smart enough to know that what we have is against the law, but I love her, I will never do anything to hurt her, if you two don't like that, then I guess friends are something I don't have." Alex sighed, "This is why I called you two, but I didn't think it would end up like this."

Tootie felt like crying, she doesn't want Alex to hate her, Timmy thought about them, "I…I'm sorry…" Timmy said and stared at the ground, Alex looked at Vicky who was still not showing her face, and then Alex looked to Timmy again, "For what?"

"For thinking this is wrong…" Timmy said spoke softly, he was now understanding something, love changes people. Slowly that was happening to him.

"Don't be…" Vicky finally spoke, her voice ragged, "I know it is…Everyone does." Vicky looked up at everybody, her eyes red with tears coming down the sides of her cheek. "This is why I never wanted anyone else to find out…They all always think it's wrong, what wrong about it? Age isn't that important! Some say love comes in a shapes and sizes, so why are you against this Tootie? So you can finally get back at me for being such a bitch to you? If you want me to apologize, I will…"

Tootie stared at Vicky, "I loved you even though you were mean to me, you never hurt me…But hearing what you did you Timmy did hurt me. But not accepting what you two have will hurt Alex and I don't want that, and I don't want my big sister to go through any more pain…" Tootie smiled, "I don't want the one person who helped me through so much, hate me. So I don't care about that it's wrong, you two love each other, I won't stand in your way…Although I probably couldn't have done anything."

For five minutes they were quiet, but the shyest one spoke, "I'm glad you told me to come. Now that I know I wasn't the only one who had it bad, I feel better, I finally have someone to talk to about this stuff." Timmy glanced at Tootie, she smiled. "Me too…" and then she said, "I won't tell anyone about you two."

Timmy promised as well, and then Alex sat down sighing heavily, "My head hurts." And then he laughed, "I never thought it would take such a dramatic turn, heh.- ow!" Tootie hit Alex on the arm, "That was a pretty big secret, you shouldn't take it so lightly."

For once Vicky laughed, "Yup, that's my sister…"

* * *

 **I was never good with third POV's I never understood them that much, but I tried, this came to me pretty easy, hopefully this is good enough.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	14. Thank you

_**Third POV**_

Timmy and Alex were in Alex's room while Vicky and Tootie were in Vicky's room, Alex was sitting on his bed, "Ain't gonna lie, I thought Vicky was going to explode on me for doing that. But you two deserve to know." Alex said and laid back.

Timmy was sitting at the edge of Alex's bed, "She's really changed...I honestly didn't know what to say, but it was weird how it all came floating out of me like it was natural, and it surprised me when Vicky apologized." Timmy told Alex.

Alex sighed again, "So. You know about us, what do you think? Honestly."

Without hesitation Timmy said, "I don't really care. At first it was weird, but hearing how she took you in when your parents left you...It changed my mind about her, and it also showed me why she changed."

Alex got up, "At this point I'd do anything for her, and I own her my life. I'm glad I met her, because I ended up meeting you guys." Alex smiled apologetically, "Sorry for saying that if you guys had a problem with how we feel about each other, I wouldn't be your guy's friend."

Timmy laughed, "It's alright, I guess I kind of get where you're coming from. But for me it was more unrequited love, I was an idiot thinking that loving someone who didn't love me back could replace my friends."

Alex waited for Timmy to continue but he just smiled sheepishly, Alex let him be and looked at the wall to the right, on the other side was Vicky and Tootie. "I wonder if everything's alright. I mean Tootie was the last Person she wanted to look weak in front of." Alex sighed with worry, 'I've already said too much, she probably doesn't want Timmy to know more.' Alex thought.

* * *

In the next room there was an uncomfortable silence, Vicky was on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was staring at Tootie. Tootie forgave her, but Vicky was staring at her like she was going to kill her, "I promised not to say anything...So why are you still mad at me?" Tootie stood seven five feet from Vicky, despite what Tootie's seen, and heard about Vicky, Tootie was still afraid of her big sister.

Vicky stared at the wall to her left where Alex and Timmy were, Vicky was angry at Alex, but he wasn't in the room, so she resorted to being mad at Tootie which didn't help, "I'm not mad at you...But it would have been nice if you just ignored him just this once..." Vicky said, her voice was low like she was losing her voice.

"Then why are you glaring at me?" Tootie asked, and crossed her arms. Vicky groaned, "Because that's just the way I am, I want you to be scared of me because I don't want you to see me like this..."

Tootie could feel Vicky's uneasiness, and she could easily tell that Vicky did not trust her, "When I said I would keep you and Alex's relationship a secret, I meant it." Tootie gave her a lopsided smile, "We are sisters after all."

One thing Vicky couldn't believe was that was willing to forgive her for somethings she did to her little sister, but all the pain she caused Timmy was something Tootie will never forgive, and Vicky accepted it, she deserved it, as Tootie stared at Vicky she was wondering what was going on in her head, because she was slowly smiling, it was a warm smile, one she hasn't seen in a very long time.

"You know I hated how you were so annoying. Always trying to tell on me." Vicky said abruptly. Tootie frowned, "That's not nice…But I already knew that, most people didn't like that about me, that's kind of why I changed." Tootie laughed lightly and she sat at the foot of her sister's bed, "Funny, I thought you changed to fit Timmy's 'dream girl' but I guess I was wrong." Vicky shrugged, and then Tootie blushed hard, she isn't that far off.

Vicky smirked, "I know you liked him, but the way Alex put it made it seem like you two were friends...Interesting." Vicky's regular mean personality was coming back, Tootie rubbed her arm and said, "We are friends...But I kind of want to be more than friends, but now that he's more open with me, I think we might be a thing soon." Tootie found herself feeling weird, she's never spoken with Vicky like this before, and she wasn't sure what to do next.

Vicky leaned towards Tootie, "You don't say?"

Even though Vicky still looks like she's been crying, she looked like she was planning something. Tootie blushed a little, 'I like talking with her like this.' Tootie thought.

* * *

While the sisters talked, Alex and Timmy were talking about the school Alex was going to attend this fall, "Well if you're actually going to go to Dimmsdale high, I should warn you about somethings, first of all there's a few people you should avoid, one is the one you helped me with, Francis James. He's the school bully, not sure why he keeps going, probably because it's where no one can stand up to him." Timmy's spirits lifted up, "With you there I won't have to have a daily beating!"

'He sounds way too excited about that.' Alex thought and held up his hands, "I'll stay away from him. So who else?" He asked.

Timmy frowned, "Fine...Oh!" He exclaimed, "Mr. Crocker is the math teacher at this school, not sure why he went there, anyway he does nothing but give me bad grades, he's the reason why I almost didn't pass middle school, it's best not to get on his bad side, he seems to only hate me."

Alex rubbed his chin, "Why?"

"Something about fairy god parents, most people think he's just crazy." Timmy said, "Don't know why they didn't fire him..." Timmy muttered. Alex smiled, "Stay on his good side, got it. Now I guess it's time for you two to go home right?"

Timmy shrugged, "I guess so, I'm glad you called us over...It means a lot that you trust us so much." Timmy held out his fist, Alex laughed and bumped fist with Timmy. "You're the only friends I got, of course I'm going to be honest with you." Alex said.

Timmy walked towards the door, "When did you two start...Feeling like that?"

Alex walked with Timmy out of the room,

"Ive always liked her." Alex said when walked out, and Vicky was just walking out of her room also, "I've always liked him."

Tootie was behind Vicky smiling but with a sad expression that no one caught, Alex blushed, "Well...I'll see you two some other time, thanks for coming." He said and started towards the front, once Timmy and Tootie had their shoes on they walked out side by side, just a little closer than before. "Goodnight, thanks for calling us." Timmy said and they left.

Alex closed the door and sighed heavily, "I-

"You're in so much trouble right now. If you were going to do something like this, then you should have freaking told me!" Vicky yelled, Alex looked down, "If I did you wouldn't have agreed..."

Vicky walked close to him and pulled him into a hug, "But thank you...It...That meant a lot to me, I didn't know that I meant so much to you."

Alex embraced her and whispered, "You're welcome, you've always meant a lot to me, because of you I got to feel a lot of things and I got to believe again, you are my everything."

They stayed like that for five minutes.

* * *

Timmy and Tootie walked home together, Timmy feeling happy but also bad, "I'm sorry about not tell you all this before...But I'm glad you heard all that." He smiled, Tootie slowly grabbed his hand, "It's okay. Like I said before, just take your time, I'll be here."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter but they just don't come to me as quick anymore, but I'll still think about to do next, not much Tootie x Timmy but like I said I'm not good with other pairs other than my own.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome summer!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ I am writing this on my phone so the next few chapters will take awhile to write. And for the guest who can't decide on a name, thank you for the idea for the other chapter I'm glad you are enjoying this story, I hope to hear more from you and everyone else.**


	15. It's not forever and Assuming

_**Alex**_

It's been three months since I told Timmy and Tootie about us, for the first month they kind of stayed away from us, but who can blame them? They found out that a nineteen year old, who is soon to be twenty, has feelings for a soon to be fourteen year old, well actually now I'm fourteen and in a month Vicky will be twenty, what a messed up world, huh? But love is love, sometimes you just can't change that.

Anyway those two are getting really close, of course Timmy will never admit that, he's still a little shy, not as much before, but it's an improvement. I talk with them still but Tootie doesn't talk to me as much, I kind of thought she would loosen up since Timmy confessed to her, but Tootie doesn't want to throw her feelings about me, away.

It was the first week of September, this was my last day with Vicky, since I'm going to school now, Jerry and Nicky said I'm only allowed to spend the weekends with her now. Vicky was sitting on the couch while drinking some coffee, "It's not really that big of a deal, I mean you were the one who said that we do anything to separate us." Vicky sighed, even now I can see that she doesn't want to spend time away from me anymore than I do. "I know...It's just that I'll miss you..." I muttered.

"Since when have you been such a baby?" She snickered, I frowned, "I'm not a baby...And don't you feel like that?" I asked.

She shrugged, "It's only five days apart...Come on, it's better than seven days." Vicky put her cup down and looked at me, "Get up here."

I don't know why, but I really like sitting on the ground, just feels right. I got up and sat next to her, sometimes I sit close but usually I sit as far as I could, am I a wuss? No, I'm just being cautious. "Yes?" I said, she sighed exasperatedly, Wait...What did I do? "What, am I some sort of demon?" She asked, I smirked, "Don't answer that." She said quickly.

Ever since I got Timmy and Tootie involved about our re...Well I'm not sure it's a relationship, not an official one at least, we just talk and watch cartoons or movies but they're usually bad so we don't try those, sure we sometime just lay on the couch and be quiet...Hmm, I've really calmed down, I don't think about my mom and dad anymore, it's only been four years since they left, I know I shouldn't forgive them so easy, but I have to do eventually.

"You've matured...A lot, actually." I said softly, Vicky moved closer, "Yup, it's either I do or I don't. You know I wouldn't be like this if I haven't met you." She had a bright smile, Vicky rarely smiles around other people, but around me, she looks so ecstatic, exactly like me. "Which is a good thing. For both of us." I said.

Vicky wrapped her arm around my waist, "So about us not spending so much time together anymore, don't worry about it so much, otherwise I'll feel bad. What you are feeling right now is what I'm feeling, but I know it's for the best, plus it's not like we'll be away from each other forever."

She's got a point, like always...I rested my head on her shoulder, "Alright, fine. I'll just accept it and not be so bummed out about it, plus I don't have a say in this at all." I said, Vicky laughed and kissed my forehead, "Good, now you should get going, don't want to stay too late, or you might be too tired to go to school." She said and got up from the couch. I sighed, "Alright."

Once I got my stuff that I usually bring, Vicky waited for me by the door, she walked with me to the elevator, once the doors opened, she turned and smiled, "I know we agreed not to do this anymore, but just this once, okay?" She pulled me close and kissed me. I smiled and embraced her. After we separated I stepped into the elevator, "See you next weekend." I waved to her and she smiled as the doors closed, is it wrong that I actually rather skip school and stay with her?

When I got home Nicky told me that I missed dinner, but she still saved a plate for me, "It's in the microwave! Just warm it up!" She yelled from the living room, "Okay!" I said and went into the kitchen, what did she make today? Steak, corn and beans, salad too, I like her food, tastes awesome.

I heated up my food and decided to talk with Nicky and Jerry, I never talk with them, it's best that I start now, since it's been four years.

 _ **Timmy**_

It's been three months since Alex told us about his relationship with Vicky, he promised us that they aren't doing anything that'll get them separated (by the law). Tootie still doubts Alex though and she also doesn't entirely trust Vicky, but I do, the things Vicky told me...It's showed me that people can change, and that what they did in the past, should stay in the past.

Tootie and I were sitting in the park, once and awhile we just text other each other telling the other to meet up here, I don't mind it...Just getting used to it, and the fact that she really wants to be more than friends...I pay attention.

"So what's up?" Tootie asked, for awhile now I've been wondering why she's so against their relationship, well not really at least, she just doesn't want to see them, "Have you talked with Alex recently?" I asked, when I asked that question she had the same look I had when I got turned down from Trixie Tang, "No...But I don't mind. From time to time we do talk though, just not much." Tootie spoke quietly, like she was embarrassed.

"I see...Well hopefully you two talk soon, you've been getting quieter ever since they told us..." My voice faltered, "Am I really not good enough...?" It kind of just slipped out, Tootie looked surprised, "W-what?" She stammered.

I sighed, I really asked the big question, huh? "You don't talk to him as much because you actually think he's better suited to you than me, or is it because you just don't like that he's with Vicky?" Why am I saying these things? Were they actually buried deep inside me?

I don't know what's worse, her being confused about this or the fact that she's thinking about him even more...I smiled, "I...I can changed, I'm sorry it's taking so long...But you have no idea how hard that is on me. He told me once that if I can't love the Tootie that's a bit much, then I should look elsewhere. I was stupid to think you should change...I know you don't think I should change...But I do, that's why I told you all those things about me. But ever since I did, it's like you're losing interests in me, your mind keeps going back to him. Why?!"

"'Him' this and 'him' that, he has a name, it's Alex! Timmy I don't...Care about him as much as you think. I am thinking about him. But not the way you think, I'm worried about him, he's been there for me a lot, I don't want him to be separated from us either! He's like a big brother to me...He's made that quite clear." Tootie walked up to me and took my hand, "I love you, and only you. You changing won't affect that, you were always my priority one, I'm sorry for making you stress out about..."

My hands trembled, I just assumed something that could've ruined what we had...What hell am I doing?! "You don't have to apologize...I'm the one in the wrong, I'm sorry for assuming that you still liked Alex." I looked down at her hands, they were the same size as mine. After two minutes of silence, Tootie started laughing, "Tootie...?" I said with a puzzled look.

She held her side and put up her free hand, "I'm...I'm sorry! It's just that I knew this was going to happen eventually...Oh my god, I'm sorry." She kept laughing her face started to turn red, I rubbed my neck, "W-what do you m-mean?" I asked. She put her hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes, "Because you overthink a lot of things. You think of the worst that could happen and then you blurt it out." She said, and then she sighed softly, "But at least I know you're thinking about me."

* * *

 **Next chapter won't be up for a couple of weeks, maybe more. But this will be all today, but if I'm feeling like writing it'll be up earlier.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all are having an awesome summer!**

 **Rilurz ~**


	16. Signing up and tired of it

_**Alex's POV**_

I was having a good dream, but then my alarm clock went off and I was in my room staring at the ceiling with annoyance, "Man I wish I could've remembered what happened..." Well today's the day...I'm going to school, I wonder what'll happen? Timmy told me to avoid that Francis kid, I'm not sure about this, but I think he's older than me, but like me he could be tall for his age. I got out of my bed and got ready, this is an alright start to the day, I went into the washroom and grabbed my toothbrush, as I was brushing I stared at myself, last month I cut my hair, it is no longer long it's short.

In the mirror my purple eyes that didn't resemble my mom or dad stared back at me, I looked at my face that looked nothing like them, soft yet mean looking. A chin that almost comes down to a point, and arms that looked like they would break if I carried something heavy, long legs and my stomach that seems to ignore growing, I always look hungry, but I'm not, just skinny. One more thing, a little scar above my left eye brow, no one could see it since I had long hair, but now that my hair is short, everyone can see it, I sighed and finished brushing my teeth.

Once I got downstairs I saw Tootie just leave, "Have a good day." I said before she left, she stopped and said, "Thanks, you too." And then she walked out. Jerry told me that he'll take me to school and help me register, "You ready?" He asked as I walked into the kitchen, I nodded, "Yea..." I guess you could say I'm a little nervous. He got up, "Alright then let's go."

 ** _Timmy's POV_**

Nothing beats getting a beating from Francis in the morning, I mean am I lucky or what? In case you haven't noticed...I was being sarcastic, I don't get why he hates me so much, there's other people in this school, so why me? That happened on the way to school, I know people watch, but they don't help, rarely do they even try, but it's usually never. I saw Alex when I got to school, he was with Mr. Valentine, I went to my first call which starts and ends with Mr. Crocker, he walked in looking happy, Great I know where this is going. "Hello class." He said and smiled, here we go, "Today we'll start with a pop quiz! I hope you all came prepared."

As usual I answered what I could, Tootie started helping me with Math, so I'm confident I won't get an F, a few minutes later Mr. Crocker took out six rubber stamps and six different coloured inks, none of them were labeled so I couldn't tell which one was the F. Most teachers use pen, but he likes to be a little more of an ass to us, sure you can write the latter F as big as you want with a pen, but with a stamp you can make it look for official and perfect. It makes sense in the head of Crocker, but I'm pretty sure everyone else thinks it's dumb.

He marked most of them with the same colour, red, and about three others with three different colours. Blue, Green and Orange, I've never seen a teacher use different coloured stamps before, well none really use stamps anymore either, but like I said before, he's kind of crazy.

He started handing back the tests, I don't know why he insists on grading them so quick and handing them back. That stuff should be done after school, so that way they'll be ready for the next day. Once he got to me, my heart started racing, not excitement, but anger, "Zero! Did you even look at my answers?!" I snapped, a few students snickered, "He finally lost it..." I ignored them stared down Mr. Crocker, "Yes I did, after all these years of teaching you, you still can't answer my questions? I've always tried to make them as easy as possible, I see it was too much for you once again..." he gave me look of pity, and then he smiled, "I'll make another test just for you, now I think it's time for your next class." His voice was filled with false sympathy, I stared down at the giant red F, and then I crumbled up the paper, "Forget the damn test, go chase some fairy godparents you crazy old lunatic." I growled, students gasped and murmured things like is he really that stupid? Or I feel bad for Mr. Crocker. He smiled like I finally said something intelligent, "I'll see you after school."

The bell rang and I got up from my desk and walked out angrily, idiots...Taking his side...He'll even some of them were his victims before me, they should be feeling sorry for me. Ugh, this sucks.

Chester and AJ caught up to me, "That was awesome!" Chester laughed, "What was that about?" AJ asked, I lowered my head, "Tootie and I worked hard, she's smart, she looked over my work the day before, and she said I'm pretty smart, or at least average...I'm just tired of him always giving me bad grades." I mumbled.

AJ smiled, "You and Tootie are spending a lot of time together, so how long has that been going on?"

Chester looked back and forth between us, "What? What's going on?" He asked, AJ looked at me, and then he bursted out laughing, "Oh nothing. Just that Timmy and T

I nudged AJ, "Ow! What?"

I cleared my throat, "Hey Chester what do you think I think about Tootie?" I asked him, he rubbed his chin, he stayed like that for two minutes, "You think she's annoying? I mean I do, and so does AJ." He's...Pretty honest, "Uh...Not anymore, I'm actually dating her."

Chester stood straight up, "What?!" He exclaimed. AJ crossed his arms and nodded approvingly, "For as long as I knew you, you were always keeping everything to yourself, you never told us anything, but I knew, just wished you would have talked to us. I didn't ignore you if that's what you're thinking, I just thought you wanted to do it on your own." AJ said as we went to our next class.

 ** _Alex's POV_**

We spent all morning in the principles office, because of my last name I can't register, Jerry told him over and over that I'm under his name, but since I still keep my mothers last name, he doesn't believe Jerry, "I'm sorry Mr. Valentine, but as I said multiple times, you cannot register a child that isn't yours."

"Well he's under my name, so by law, he is my son." Jerry said, but he didn't stop at that, "Isn't this a school that can help kids like him?"

The principal shifted in his chair, "Yes, but without the child's legal guardian, I just can't allow you to enroll him here." Is that really a thing? Jerry sighed, "Alex is smart a well behaved young man, and he is very tall for his age, but even though that may be the case. He has a troubled past, his parents abandoned him at the age of six and ten. So he is fragile, besides me and my wife, he needs someone to talk to about these things."

I'm still stuck on him calling me his son, I mean I've been neglecting them from the start, he doesn't have a good enough bond with me to call me his son...I don't have the right to call him dad...So who am I to judge? Just because I had bad parents doesn't mean they're bad, they've been only nice to me, they've been patient, and they care about me.

I was sucked into a dark place, the one my mom and dad left me in, this place is depressing, but it's also a great place to think. I've decided to accept them, but I haven't talked to them as much as I should. I can't recall what my dad looks like, or my mom. They were talking, but after thinking about them again, I feel bad. I didn't hear a word they said, but then Jerry tapped my shoulder, "Looks like you'll be going here for the next thee years."

I shook my head, I can't stay in that depressing state, I smiled, "Alright, cool." Great way to start the first day of school, it's almost three, should I go home for today?" I asked. Jerry looked at the principal, "Is he allowed?"

The principal nodded, but said, "If he wants to, I don't see why not, but there is one more period left, you could use that to look at the classrooms." He suggested.

I nodded quickly, "I know my way back, plus I know someone here. I'll check out the classrooms, so that way I'll know my way around." I said.

Jerry nodded in agreement, "Tell Timmy I said hi." He smiled and shook hands with the principal, "Have a nice day. And thank you for accepting Alex." The principle nodded and smiled widely, "Of course, you have a nice day now." We walked out and the final bell rang, "Well I'll see you at home I guess, and sorry if I embarrassed you by calling you my son." Jerry said and chuckled, my mouth hung open, "No! I mean...It's okay, I don't mind, I mean thank you for thinking of me like that...But...I have something to tell you."

 ** _Timmy's POV_**

Last period, which means more time to get degraded by the lunatic math teacher. Everyone was talking about me, which is a first, I'm more known as a loser than anything else.

People that ignored me when I was being beaten by Francis suddenly talked to me, saying I'm badass for calling Mr. Cocker (their words, not mine) a crazy old lunatic. Just from one outburst people suddenly think I'm somewhat relevant. At lunch Trixie Tang, my former crush talked to me, she said she heard about how I finally stood up for myself, not her words exactly, but I felt like that's what she meant. And then it was the last period, and guess who is in my class? Alex Cox, I was wondering when he was going to show up. I mean I saw him arrive at school this morning with Tootie's dad, but after that he didn't show up for any of the classes, except for the last one.

As I made my way to my seat, everyone had their eyes on me, I looked at the ground, everyone always ignored me, now it's like they know me. After everyone sat down, Alex walked in, and behind him was Mr. Crocker. Alex was taller then Mr. Crocker, and Crocker is actually pretty tall, well, when his back isn't hunched over he is, but most of the time his back is hunched back, making him seem like a troll that lost something important and can't find it.

"We have a new student joining us today, his name is Alex. Just sit wherever you want." Mr. Crocker muttered and turned to the black board, "Oh wait, here, just so we know what level you are at." Mr. Crocker handed Alex a test. Alex nodded and walked towards me. "So that's Mr. Crocker, huh?" Alex said and took the seat next to me, I nodded, "Everyone ignores his random outbursts about fairy godparents,so you should too, in this class I know a few others, I'll introduce you to them tomorrow." I said.

Alex nodded in agreement and looked at the test Crocker gave him, he stared at it and then he started rubbing his neck, "Is...It too hard?" I asked. He shook his head, "I'm just trying to think of why he would hand preschool work to me instead actual high school work...Well I guess it just never occurred to me that this school might not be as good as I thought." Alex said, he sighed and started his test without a pen or pencil, once he noticed this he looked at me, "You got an extra pencil?"

As I was about to give him mine, someone next to him spoke up and gave him one, to my surprise, it was Trixie Tang.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, didn't really know how to start this one. But the next one might be up next week, hopefully this will be enough until the next chapter, sorry once again, I'll try and hurry up with this one.**

 **Thanks for reading and waiting! I hope you all have a awesome day! And I hope your summer is going well!**

 **Rilurz ~**


	17. The talk? and Jealously

_**Alex's POV**_

A girl beside me offered to let me have her pencil, I wanted to decline because that seemed to be her only one. But she insisted, and so I accepted it and did the easiest test ever, I finished it within two minutes, "Smart guy huh?" Mr. Crocker smirked, "Very well, I'll hand you your work tomorrow morning, don't be late."

Once I went back to my seat, the girl that gave me her pencil waved at me, I've never really talked to anyone but Timmy, Tootie, A.J, Chester, my parents, Vicky's parents, and Vicky, so I don't really know how to act or talk to them. I waved back awkwardly, she smiled, once I got closed she said, "Hi, I'm Trixie Tang, nice to meet you." I nodded slightly and sat down, should I introduce myself as well? Maybe that's what she's expecting?

I looked at her, "Hey...I'm Alex Cox, nice to meet you too, haven't really been to a school before, I hope this one is worth it." I smiled sheepishly. She's kind of tall, not tall as me, but she's almost as tall as Vicky, I guess I was staring too much, because she looked away.

After class was over, Timmy tried to talk to me, but Trixie grabbed my hand told me that there are some people she wants me to meet, "But, I have to go home with Timmy." I stopped, she tried pulling on my arm, but she was too weak, she glared at Timmy like she didn't like him one bit, I looked back at Timmy, he had that look that said, 'does it look like I care you don't like me?' and he smiled when he noticed I was staring, "It's- it's okay, I'm sure you know your way back home." Timmy said.

She kept trying to pull me, "You sure? It's not like I really need to meet them today, I mean I'm going to be going here until I graduate." I told him, for a second he looked surprised, "You're passing up getting a chance to hand out with the popular kids, so we can go home?" He asked, I looked at Trixie, "She's popular?" I bent my knees so we could be eyelevel, I wouldn't think she was popular, well, she's pretty and everything, but she's doesn't really feel like one, maybe before she felt like that, but now she's going for something else?

"Y-yeah! Everyone knows that!" She said cheerfully.

I looked into her eyes, hmm..."I-

"Whoa! Come on Alex! Let's just go man." Timmy got in between us. I looked down at him and then at Trixie, he said something before about a girl he used to like. How she always turned him down, and made him sad, and pretty much hurt him, mentally not physically. Maybe he still likes her in some way. I stood up straight and towered over both of them, Trixie is taller than Timmy, but he's gradually getting taller. He's about four inches shorter than her.

"Maybe tomorrow Trixie, I promised my d-dad I would go home with Timmy." I said and started walking next to Timmy.

We walked out of the classroom, he stopped at his locker for his backpack. "That's weird..." He muttered. I tilted my head sideways. "What do you mean?"

Timmy closed his locker, "Trixie...She's never talked with a new student before, or anyone outside of her group, well not on her own I mean."

We walked down the hall, "Really? How does she usually act?" I asked.

Timmy shrugged, "Cold, and...I don't really know, I mean after the last time she shut me down, I just stopped trying, so I don't really know what she's like anymore." I smirked, "When did she last 'shut you down?' Does Tootie know about this?" I asked.

Timmy sighed at my sad attempt to tease him, "I'm starting to figure you out, and I guess when I finished middle school. And no, she doesn't know, she doesn't really need to know also."

I laughed and slapped him on the back as we walked out f the school, "Four years just to figure me out? Are you kidding me? It took me a year to understand you and Tootie, and like one day to figure out Vicky. You really need to step it up. I mean Tootie is probably way ahead of you by now." After that we just joked around and talked, when I got home, I readied myself for a talk I was going to have with Jerry.

My hands feel cold, can I really do this?

What if he doesn't approve? What if he get's angry and calls Vicky? Or worse, what if he calls the police on her? But then again he has no proof of our relationship...Well we aren't in one, we just have feelings for each other. I went around the house and found Jerry sipping a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. "Uh...D-dad?" I stammered.

He looked up at me, "Yes?"

What if he...Tells me I can't visit her? Should I really tell him? He put down his coffee, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

I took a long deep breath. "Yea, can you come up to my room please?"

He nodded and put his newspaper down, "Sure."

Once we got in the room, and the door was closed, I felt nervous, even though he's a lot smaller than me, I'm still scared. "So what's up? How your first day?" He asked, I gulped, "It was good, made a friend today, and tomorrow she wants me to meet her other friends." I said and bit my bottom lip, "Listen dad...I...This is soon to say this, but...I'm really mature for my age...How do you...Feel...About me and..." I trailed off, "And...? Is this why you never wanted to become our stepchild? Because you wanted to someday be with Vicky?"

I froze, "W-w-w-w-w-w-What? You...You knew?" I stuttered, Jerry sat down on my bed, and then he patted next to him, and then he smiled and chuckled, "When I was your age, I had the biggest crush on this girl that was eight years older than me, of course because of the law, it would never work out. For a while it was just someone I liked, and then I grew to love her, and then later on she started to love me, which is what's going on between you too, isn't?" He asked.

I sat down and covered my face with my hands, "Yes..." I whispered, he chuckled lightly, "It worked out between us, so I don't mind your relationship with my daughter, I'm actually surprised how similar we are, almost like you're my own son." He burst out laughing, "If you were, then Vicky would have turned out differently! Hahaha, I love her, but she can sometimes be a bit vicious, we sometimes wonder where she got that from, but soon we just accepted it." He smiled, I struggled to keep in my laughter, "You didn't exactly accept her behavior, she was just too scary for you guys to say anything, so you just gave up."

Jerry sighed, "You're right about that, but I guess that was the last thing you wanted to hear, huh?"

I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Me saying that how similar we are, almost like you're my son. I mean, you want to merry Vicky sometime in the future, so saying that makes you uncomfortable." Jerry said, and then he reached up to my head and ruffled my hair around, "You're only fourteen, so don't do anything that'll set you two apart, okay?"

I smiled and hugged him, "Of course I won't! She saved me, it's only right that I return the favour."

 _ **Timmy's POV**_

Aw man...This is so annoying! I threw away those feeling long ago, but now I...Hate seeing other people get close to her...This sucks, but then again this is Alex we're talking about, he wouldn't do anything that would make Vicky worry, or mad, in her case. Why did he have to get so close to her like that? It was like he was going to kiss her...I didn't stop him because I thought he was, it was just the old me being jealous.

After I got home, I called Tootie to talk for a while, just the normal, but she knows me better than anyone else. "What's wrong?" She asked over the phone.

"Where should I begin?" I joked.

She sighed exasperatedly, "So Alex is going to your school, huh? What happened?"

I groaned, "He's already getting scouted by the cool kids, the really popular ones from middle school."

Tootie was quiet for a while, "Trixie was her name, right?" Tootie asked.

I laid back on my bed, "Yeah...What about her?"

"Well, she's your first crush, I know that. But I want to know why are you upset with her talking to Alex?"

I blushed, I forgot Tootie knows almost everything about me. "Uhhhhh, you see..." I couldn't think of an excuse, because she'll know either way that I'm lying, "Yes?" Tootie said.

"I kind of got jealous..."

I heard Tootie snicker, "Most guys would beat around the bush, you've changed. Although your feelings seem to be the same from when you were in middle school." She has this tone she gets once and a while, its almost like she has a little bit of Vicky in her, not a good thought.

I coughed, "Well that's what happened, but it won't happen again, she made it very clear she doesn't like me, I mean after Alex made his decision, she gave me the death stare, which surprised me." I shook me head and laughed, "Anyway, she want's to get Alex to meet the rest of her friends."

Tootie went quiet again, not this again..."Tootie?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"You know I don't like saying this, because it embarrasses me, but, I love you. Alex has Vicky, and you have me. It hurts when you start thinking about Alex so much, so instead of thinking about him, you should think about me." I smiled.

I could hear her screaming into her pillow, "One more time please?" She asked all cutesy.

I sighed and laughed, "I love you, Tootie Valentine."

* * *

 **Not much Timmy x Tootie, for that I'm sorry, I thought this chapter would come slowly to me, but it surprisingly come to be rather quickly. It's kind of short, but I'll make up for it tomorrow, since I finally got a laptop.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a awesome day!**

 **Rilurz ~**

 **P.s ~ I'm planning on skipping a couple of years, and focus more on my oc and Vicky, but I'll try my best with The Timmy x Tootie pairing as well. and also, Alex's loyalty always goes to his first friend and love, Vicky, and his good friend Timmy also :)**


	18. Eight years

_**Timmy's POV**_

After my little talk with Tootie, I felt relieved, I'm not sure why, but it feels good.

Saying the 'L' word is kind of embarrassing for me, but it also means a lot to me, I'm a strange guy, I know.

When I first met Alex, I was so timid and afraid, now I'm confident and happy. The next day I met with Alex and walked to school with him, he and I had the same classes. During the first period Mr. Crocker paid little attention to me, which was kind of a shock, I mean for as long as I knew him, he was the meanest to me and me alone, everyone else he ignored, well he paid attention to just the regular kind, not the mean kind.

He kept giving Alex homework and worksheets and the tests as well, not giving him a chance to learn everything he's given him, I'd feel sorry for Alex, but this doesn't bother him, Alex does the work and gets a passing grade, or a perfect score. As if his height wasn't enough..

Anyway the next couple periods weren't that hard, Francis kept away from me because of Alex. Alex didn't even notice Francis when we passed him this morning, it seems like Francis was so insignificant that Alex didn't bother to remember him, or he probably just forgot, I like the other one better, but that's just how Alex is, he's a nice guy.

At lunch Trixie grabbed Alex, he looked to me before letting her drag him along to her friends, "It's alright, it's not like I'm completely alone, I got friends." I said and went to sit with A.J and Chester.

Alex nodded and went with Trixie, every time she looks at me she looks mad, or angry I should say, I haven't done anything to her to make her mad. So seeing her like that confuses me, I mean what did I do? And when did I do it?

I don't really need to know, since I've given up on her, if she hates me, who cares, right? Alex fit into school life pretty quickly, and he figured out how to deal with Crocker. Instead of getting F's I get the right grade now, no more failing, I'm actually passing, I'm doing more in math then any other class, which is kind of funny, I mean I hated math but now I kind of like it.

At the end of the week I was with Tootie, we've grown closer again, we talk about pretty much everything. It's all I really wanted, to be accepted, and to be recognized, not only by the people that hurt me, but by everyone, my best friends, my parents, my teachers, and the one person that watched me from the beginning, Tootie Valentine.

 ** _Alex's POV_**

It's finally the weekend, man going to school made the week seem so short, when it was Friday, I thought it was still Tuesday, anyway I was on my way to Vicky's, I felt like I haven't see her in awhile so my old shy self started to come out as I got closer to her place. I'm such a child I spend a little time away from her and I end up like this, wow.

As I walked to her place I stared at the ground, it's been awhile since I've thought about my parents, I wonder what'll happen if I ever meet them again, like what will I say? When they left me alone, I hated them, but now I'm not sure about that. It's Been four years since mother left, and eight years father left me, everyday I'm reminded by that fact. I looked up to the sky, this is why I have Vicky, so I don't feel alone.

Ten minutes later I was knocking on her apartment door, the door opened and I was greeted with a hug, "Hey." I said and hugged her back. I guess she felt the same, "Welcome back." Her voice was soft, I smiled, "Like you said, it's not forever."

I went to my room and put my clothes away, just seeing her made everything disappear, all my doubts, and my nervousness. Since we only have two days to spend together, we just talked, it was the usual, what I did and how I felt about finally going to school. That Friday was nice, we decided to keep our promise, we can't do anything that'll get us separated, although we do some stuff in secret, nothing too major.

With how easy I fell into school life, time seemed to speed up, three years went by, and I was just one year away from being with Vicky completely, Timmy and Tootie are always together, it reminded me of when I was always with Vicky when I see them, but thinking like that only means I'm still a kid, we've grown a lot some we've met, well I've grown, quite a lot actually, when I was fourteen, I stood at six foot six, now I'm six foot nine.

When I told Timmy and Tootie about my relationship with Vicky, they were shocked, no doubt about that, but they accepted it after awhile, but for Tootie, it took longer for her to accept what we had, when she saw us, she looked sad, so I decided to have a talk with her around when I was about to turn fifteen. I told her to just let me go, she has someone who she watched and cared for, for years, just because I helped her doesn't mean she has to leave that person behind, sure he can be an idiot at times, but he can change, just like you did.

She started crying and calling herself a dumbass, asking herself, what was I thinking? I know she didn't want to hear it, but I said, 'because you slowly started to give up on him.' And then she wouldn't stop crying, she asked me not to tell Timmy about that, she denied what I said at first but then she realized that it was true. After that I talked to Timmy, back then he was still a little shy, but when we just talk, he's like a different person.

He's gotten taller, five foot six he's standing at, Tootie and Timmy are a great couple, because of their age, they get to be together all the time, sometimes they stay over at each other's places. Am I jealous? No, because just seeing Vicky and spending time with her is enough for me, I don't need to be by her side twenty four seven, although I kind of want to.

Trixie Tang hangs out with everyone now, her popularity went 'down' because she stopped hanging out with the cool kids, she mostly hangs out with Timmy's friends, but Timmy and her don't talk much, but once and awhile they do. She doesn't glare at him anymore, and she doesn't try to talk to me all the time, I can tell when someone likes me, I'm not stupid. I've watched my friends grow, they've never noticed how I'm always being quiet, they just love their lives, my life with them is growing more distant, I shouldn't be doing that, since they've helped me with a lot of stuff, but like Vicky, I just need that one person to make everything better, to make feeling alone nonexistent. I love her more than anything in this world.

I'm seventeen, but in one more day, I'll be eighteen, the only people that attended my birthday were Nicky, Jerry, Timmy, Tootie, A.J, and Chester. Later on tonight Vicky has something planned for me, but the way she said it made me feel nervous, but excited, it's been eight years, who can blame me?

The birthday itself was alright, I got offered a drink by my dad (Jerry) but I didn't like it, so I told him maybe in a few years, and then he smiled and we talked for awhile, "You're a man now, a better man than your actual father can ever be. I'm proud of you, son." He said and we hugged, that's what a father should do, be there for the child regardless of their relationship.

After that I talked with Tootie, "Happy Birthday!" She screamed and hugged me, I smiled, "Thanks, where's Timmy?" I asked. She shook her head, "He went off somewhere with the boys, I don't know. They're really good friends, if I had to guess, to get you a present." Tootie smiled.

I laughed, "Knowing him and the others, they're stuck between comic books and something expensive, man those guys, they mean well, but those gifts aren't my style."

Tootie chuckled, "I'll take em off you if you don't want them."

I shook my head, "I'm also a good friend, just because it's something I don't use or watch, doesn't mean I'm going to turn it down." I raised my eyebrow, time to have some fun, "You and Timmy have been dating for almost four years now, how's that going?"

"Good." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, I smirked, "Good? That's an understatement. Fantastic maybe, or better yet, getting caught making out in the janitors closet at another school."

She blushed and looked away, "It was only one time, geez."

I leaned on her, "Please, you even got in trouble for doing that on the principals cars for both schools. I know you both have different dreams, but I thought you would have pushed that aside and follow Timmy, what happened?"

She blushed even harder, "I've spent years following him, and not in the good way, I'd say he's earned it..."

I sighed and sat down on the couch, "You two are going to be awesome grown ups, by that I mean parents."

She punched my arm softly and then leaned down to kiss my cheek, "Thank you for everything, I know after this party I won't be seeing you as much, so I thought I'd tell you now." I stared at her a little shocked, she's never figured me out so fast before, I smiled, "You're welcome, I'll try and visit."

And then our conversation ended, the boys got back with what I expected and then we got the cake out and I made my wish. Out loud. The wish was I want to meet my parents someday, so I can show them the friends I made. Everyone smiled, and then it started to get late, which meant I had to go over to Vicky's.

When everyone left, I turned and found Jerry and Nicky, "I'll be back tomorrow." They nodded, "Alright goodnight. Tell Vicky we said hi." I told them I would, and headed out. It takes about ten minutes on foot to get to Vicky's, on the way there I felt like I had the stupidest grin on my face, which I probably did.

I made it to her floor and then I hesitantly knocked on the door. After a few seconds, I heard the door unlock, when it opened my jaw dropped, Vicky was wearing nothing but a nightgown that was transparent.

She grabbed my hand and gently pulled me into her apartment, "Happy Birthday. Alex."

* * *

 **This will be all for a while, I'm not sure how much Timmy x Tootie will be in the next chapter, but I'll try to get some in there.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz ~**


	19. You've grown

_**Alex**_

I had a nice birthday, that might be an understatement, it was an amazing birthday, especially this one present I got, well, by now we all know what I got.

It was late afternoon, I woke up and smiled, there was Vicky lying beside me, her hair was usually tied up in a ponytail but now she let it down, there was a few strands of hair across her face, I pushed them behind her ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and blushed in her sleep, or at least I think she's sleeping. I wrapped my arm around I guess I'll sleep a little longer, I like waking up early...I know it's the late afternoon, but it's early for me because we didn't stop until two in the morning, not really my fault, I mean come on it's Vicky, she likes to do...Different things.

Anyway as soon as I closed my eyes, Vicky started stretching and said, "Do you actually want to stay in bed all day?"

I kept my eyes closed and smiled, "It would be nice, but we should get up now, I still have to get back home."

It took a while but I finally made it to the front door, "Coming back tonight?" Vicky asked as she let my hand go, I nodded, "Yeah, but I think we need to tell your parents about us now."

Vicky was unsure about this, because she was never on good terms with her parents, so she thought that if we told them, they would try to brake us apart. "I think it'll be okay, come on trust me." I held out my hand, she smiled and blushed slightly, "It's been eight years since you became a big part in my life, it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Thank you." Vicky said softly.

After that we went home, once we pulled up to the side walk, I could already see Jerry looking out the window, it seemed like he already knew what we wanted to talk about, because he looked at us and went to the front door, when we reached the front door, Nicky and Jerry were there.

"Hey mom, dad…" Vicky spoke quietly, I guess since it's something important, she doesn't want to scare them or get them mad, "Hello Vicky, how have you've been?" Nicky asked, I was surprised to hear her speak first, I mean out of the two of them Nicky was the most scared of her…At least that's what I think.

All four of us went inside and into the living, Jerry and Nicky sat side by side and Vicky and I sat next to each other. Before I or Vicky could say anything Nicky spoke first, "I didn't want to believe it at first…I mean Alex was smart and kind, and Vicky you were…I'm sorry to say, but destructive and just plain evil."

I held in a laugh, and then I looked at Vicky who frowned at her mother's comment about how she was in the past, "I was mean…But I wasn't like plain evil, that's a bit much. And also…What do you mean you, you didn't want to believe it at first?" Vicky asked.

I nodded, but I kind have an idea as to what she means about that, "You two of course, you both came to us because you want our blessing, am I right?" Nicky asked, "Wait…" Vicky help up her hand in a stop motion, "You knew? How long?"

Nicky put her hands on her lap, "When Alex couldn't stop asking about you, it was shocking to hear someone talk about you like you were an angel." Nicky chuckled, "Even after two years when I noticed, I still didn't want to believe Alex was in love with you, I had a lot of time to think this over, and so far, I've only ever thought that you two just can't be together. But after seeing how Alex become so happy when we agreed to let him visit you, I had no choice but to accept the fact he loves you. But even with that, I was skeptical, because this was you, Vicky, a child that made us fear for our lives at times." Nicky seemed to think of the past Vicky as a bad dream, but I know what she means. Vicky was scary, but even so, she saved me.

"Vicky, I as a mother should have trusted you, and loved you, but I didn't, so for that I am sorry. But I was never good with children, and people who got mad at me, I was a bit of a scardy cat." Nicky said and looked embarrassed, "I thought I was ready, but the second you started talking, I got scared and pushed you away…I was bad at talking to people, with how I am now, you wouldn't believe It, but just like you two, we I changed, but it was already too late, because I neglected Vicky, she started to act out, so I would pay more attention to her, but I was still afraid." Nicky sighed, "From the day you were born, you were always angry because we didn't talk to you enough, I didn't have to courage to say anything."

I kind of feel out of place here…Because this is pretty much between Vicky and her parents. There's one thing about Vicky that I noticed, she may act strong and mean, but she's just like her mother, scared and uncertain about what's going to happen. Jerry and I listened to every word, "We have so much time to talk about what you should have done, but that should be used for another time, right now Nicky, we should just give them our blessing." Jerry said, I nodded in agreement.

Nicky and Vicky sighed, "Fine, but one more thing, I love you Vicky." Nicky said gently.

Vicky cleared her throat, "Um…" She looked to me and grabbed my hand, please keep going, I thought. She relaxed and said, "I love the both of you too, and Alex and I thought it was best to tell you about our relationship. We haven't done anything…Well we didn't do anything until yesterday. Anyway, for the past eight years Alex has been telling me to hold back, and be more kind to others, and try to change, which I did. The me you see now, is because of Alex." She squeezed my hand.

I smiled and leaned forward, "We want to thank you two as well, if it wasn't for you guys letting me stay with you, she probably wouldn't have changed."

Jerry shrugged, "Can't argue with that."

Nicky slapped his arm, he started laughing, "I'm just kidding, but in a way it's true, you both know that." And then we continued to talk for hours, Vicky was slowly warming up to them, and since she didn't have to worry about people finding out about us, she started to stay close to me, and at times, she would cling to me, like I was going to disappear.

A week later, Vicky and I were at her apartment, she left to get something out of the kitchen, and when she came back she was hiding something behind her back, "Hey Alex, what do you think of this?" It was a teddy bear that holding a bottle, the instant I saw it one thought came to mind, and it kind of made me excited, "You're pregnant!?" I screamed, she frowned, "Who guesses that on their first try?"

"Wait, you aren't pregnant?" I asked.

Now she looked confused, "I don't get why you guessed that…" She sighed, "I wanted to make it harder for you and some fun…" She's cute when she pouts, wait a minute…I was right? The excitement I had before suddenly vanished, that means I have to get a job now, and…We can't live here. And I also have to watch over Vicky, she'll try to do a lot of stuff on her own, and I won't be here all the time…I was freaking out, but I was extremely happy.

She sighed, "Yes I am."

I knew it, but I needed confirmation, I ran up to her and pick her up easily. Her eyes widened when I ran up to her, don't blame, I would freak out too if a giant ran at me full speed, she started laughing when I picked her up, maybe I should have guessed something else, but…Like I said when I was ten, if I become a parent, I'll be better than my own parents.

A few months later her stomach started to get noticeably bigger, so I asked Vicky if she wanted to go over to her parent's house. Now in my mind, I thought, hey if I can't always be there for her, why not her parents? I mean they had two kids, and they took care of them…Well one of them, the other kind of raised herself.

I had to learn to drive, so I could take Vicky to the hospital if I needed to. It took a while, but I got Vicky into the car and we were on way, "Alex you really need to calm down, I can still do a lot of stuff on my own, I mean it's only been five months." Vicky said, she doesn't understand how I feel right now, I want our daughter to be healthy, I might be overreacting, maybe just a bit, but to be fair some people unconsciously follow in their parents footsteps.

I'm not doing that, I'm just worried, for both the baby and Vicky. I don't want her to get hurt while I'm not there, because if she does, she won't tell me, she knows I'll freak out and take her to the hospital. So far we've been good, but I just start to worry while I'm out working.

Once we got there, the first thing that happened, was Jerry fainting, Nicky was so surprised that she didn't even try to help him up, "Vicky! You're pregnant!?" She exclaimed, "Yes…Alex is being annoying right now." Vicky muttered, I frowned, "As you told me many times, I won't do as my parents did, I know. But I still worry, okay?" I countered, "See what I mean?"

Nicky grabbed Vicky's hand, "Come here." And she led her away, I was already late for my job, but she always comes first.

Before I left, I looked down at Jerry, "Hey, dad. You okay?" I asked and bent over to poke his cheek, he's actually out cold. "Great…" I picked him up and took him to his room, when he hit the bed softly, he stirred in his sleep, "I'm a…Grandpa…" And then he said something else, but I couldn't understand him, so I let him sleep.

For the next four months I did nothing but work, the work it came to me surprisingly easy, so every day I did a lot and got extra pay, but sometimes, I did too much. Tomorrow was Vicky's birthday, but today was the day that we, mainly I, because I'm a 'worrywot' which I am not, that's what Vicky calls me now, anyway, I predicted that it would be nine months and one week when she goes into labor.

When it turned out I was right, she got mad at me, even though I didn't brag about it. She was just cranky at the time, anyway, at midnight I was holding her hand, which she gripped tightly, good thing my hands aren't tiny, otherwise she would have broken it, but it still hurt, although I don't think it compares to what she was feeling.

Ten minutes later, the doctor said he could see the head, and my hand started to hurt again because Vicky gave it one last big push. Vicky was breathing heavily, and then it was quiet, then one more second, the baby started crying, Vicky with tears in her eyes, let go of my hand and asked for our child.

When the doctor showed me our daughter, I felt like crying, I was extremely happy, I brought her over to Vicky, who started crying and held onto to her gently, I went out into the hall with the doctor and asked if they was anything wrong with her birth. It was a healthy delivery, he told me that maybe I should rest, staying awake for too long could cause some trouble for me.

I took his advice and went to sit beside Vicky, when I came into the room, Vicky looked so happy, too bad she's asleep, I took out my phone and took a picture of her, and the I pulled up a chair to the side of her bed and rested my head on the side.

I was woken up by Vicky and a doctor that was holding our child, "So have you two thought of a name?" He asked, Vicky and I nodded, "Violet. Violet Valentine." At the sound of her new name, she opened her eyes, revealing a mixture of light purple and pink irises. She had my hair, and our eyes, but she looks more like Vicky than me.

At the end of the day, we were home, "Welcome to your new home, Violet." I said and poked her cheek, she grabbed my finger and just started sleeping again. Week after week, I worked, and slowly the hours I spent with Vicky and Violet started to become shorter. A few months later, I took a break from work, I started to notice that I was doing what my father did, he started working long hours after I was born, for the first month it was for my well-being, but then he started to look at me with a disgusted look.

Today Vicky and Vi, as I like to call her, went on a picnic with Timmy and Tootie. "Hey Tootsie, And Timothy. I want you to meet someone." I decided to be dramatic. Because I haven't told them we had a kid, Tootie for sure would have knew, but like me and Vicky, she moved out. Anywho, because I'm so tall anyone can hide behind me, Vicky agreed to make this a surprise for these two.

Timmy and Tootie looked confused and then they looked at each other, "What's going? Sorry we haven't been talking much, my mom and dad kind of chewed me out when I started to date Tootie, and also when I said I wanted to move out." Timmy smiled apologetically, I shrugged, "It's okay, but forget about that for now, like I was saying earlier, I want you two to meet someone." I got out of Vicky's way, she was holding Vi in her arms, a smile spread across Vicky's lips, "This is Violet Valentine. Your niece." Vicky said, Tootie's eyes widened and she ran over to Vicky, "You had a kid?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Tootie shouted, which scared Violet, the baby flinched but didn't cry, "She looks just like Vicky!" Tootie kept trying to touch Violet, but then she backed off and tried again, she wasn't sure about this, so then Vicky put Violet in Tootie's arms, Tootie kind of froze, her arms didn't move and she looked scared as well.

"Tootie, relax, she ain't going to bite you. And hold her right, please." I felt like taking Violet away from her.

Timmy tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't do it, he stood next to Tootie who was still really nervous about holding Violet, Timmy stared at Violet, "How long?" He asked, "About four months and three weeks." I said proudly.

Timmy grinned, "Congratulations man." He said.

We spent the day trying to get Tootie to calm down when carrying Violet, but she would stiffen up every time she had Vi in her arms. Timmy and Tootie came home with us, about a month ago, we got a house, with the help of Vicky's parents that is, and all my hard work as well.

It was just a small home, four bedrooms two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and a basement. Vi was asleep, "She really had fun today." I said and gently rubbed her head, Vicky nodded and took her away from me, "I'm a little tired too, take em back home, but before you do, what do you two think?" Vicky asked them, Vicky looked kind of nervous. "There's really nothing to think about, she's beautiful." Tootie said, "Plus she's freaking cute." Timmy added.

I nodded in agreement and Vicky rolled her eyes, but she agrees with us, Tootie hugged Vicky and kissed Vi on the forehead, her eyes a little teary, Timmy did the same, "See you later." And then I took them home, they asked me a lot about Violet and Vicky, I didn't want to tell them everything, because Vicky wanted to.

When I dropped them off, they said, "And don't call us those names." At first I was confused, but then I remembered I greeted them differently. "Why? I like those names, Tootsie and Timothy, come on, nick names won't kill you." I said.

Timmy crossed his arms, "Makes me sound like a girl." He grumbled, "What?" I asked.

He realized that sounded stupid so he blushed, "Leave him alone, his mom and dad wanted a girl, but instead they got Timmy." Tootie told me, Timmy frowned, "Thanks…That makes me feel better. Whatever. Alright, see you later Alex."

With that I was on my way back to my family, just thinking about it made me giddy, I'm definitely gonna raise her better than they did, I'm not going to make any mistakes.

Two months later it was my birthday, my nineteenth birthday, my ninth birthday without my mother, and my thirteenth birthday without my father. The entire day I just played with Vi, and hung out with Vicky as well. Another seven months, it was Violet's First birthday. I may have went a little overboard with her gifts, which Vicky yelled at me for, but I just thought that I should get what she would like…Which happened to be a lot.

Like me, Vi is already able to walk, but she got the hang of it a lot earlier than I did. She walking around, looking up at us, we had her birthday party at Vicky's parents' house, and the people that were invited were, Timmy's parents, and Timmy. The others are, Tootie, Vicky, myself and her parents. We sat around the table, Vi sat on Vicky's lap, she watched me light the candle, her eyes lit up when the big number one was lit.

While we sang happy birthday she looked so happy, she went from Timmy to Tootie, and then she looked at his parents and then Tootie's parents. Finally she looked at me and Vicky, Vi started giggling, and then she started to swipe at us, like she was saying, come closer. I leaned down and she put her hand on my nose, "Dada."

The rest of the party were ate cake and talked, it was fun and everything, but I was still distracted by Vi and her first words, Vicky was happy, but in a way, she was also mad. Of course me being me, I didn't get it right away, sometimes it takes me a while to get somethings.

After that everyone went home, and then we went to bed. When I woke up the next day, I was getting something to eat, and then someone knocked on the door, Vicky was also up so she went to answer it, I couldn't hear anything, but I heard the door close lightly, I went over to the door and found Vi looking out the window, "what are you doing?" I asked her, she turned and pointed out, "Did another one of Vicky's old victims call her out again?" I sighed and looked out, there was a man and woman, the man had jet black hair with some gray strands, and the woman had blond hair that almost seemed white.

They were both the same height as Vicky, and both looked sad yet humble, I sighed, Vicky was arguing with them, well it wasn't much of an argument, since all they did was nod and say something when Vicky stopped talking. When I opened the door Vicky said, "I don't care that you've changed, you left him alone! I never wanted to you again." Vicky stared daggers at the blonde.

I walked over to them, they're a lot smaller than I remember. "Vicky…It's okay, let me talk to them."

Vicky hesitated and then glared at them, "Fine. Don't come crying to me if you get hurt again." She said coldly, I can't blame her, they left me when I was young, and to top it off, they ignored me. Vicky went inside and slammed the door behind her, "Sorry about Vicky…She just can't let go of what you two did." I said, they turned and slowly looked up at me, "You've…Grown…" My mother said, I looked over to my father, "Hello father."

An image popped into my mind, my father leaving on my sixth birthday, how he looked at me when he left, hate, and contempt. Now he's looking up at me with grief, sadness, and regret.

* * *

 **If I disappo you with this chapter I'm sorry, sorry it took me so long to put this up, been focusing on another story, this is kind of rushed I guess you can say, I hope you like what I came up with, next chapter will be the last one.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	20. Alex's Resolve

**The explanation of why it took me so to write this will be at the end of this chapter, but I will say this first, I'm sorry it did take me so long. But I hope you like what I came up with, and just a little heads up, this chapter alone contains 8k words.**

* * *

 ** _Alex_**

I know I've prepared myself for this, but now that it is actually happening I feel...Nervous, and kind of scared. My mother stared up at me with a sad look or more like it was regret, my father didn't look me in the eyes, but he noticed how much I've grown. "We got your note...I want to start it off with I'm sorry, although that's not enough for what we did. It will never be enough, but Alex...From our perspectives we thought...We thought you weren't our child, we were wrong...We shouldn't have done that, we should have loved you regardless...We were horrible parents, we deserve everything you have to say to us..." She said.

Part of me did not expect that response, but a part of me knew she would say that, as I was about to speak, something tugged at my leg, or someone I should say. Vi looked up at me, she looked confused like she was asking who are these people? I smiled and picked her up, "Mom, Dad...I'd like you to meet Violet, my daughter." I said proudly, my mom closed her eyes and tried not to cry, but tears rolled down her cheeks.

I'm guessing this hurts for them, I already fulfilled one of the things I said I was going to do. "She's..." Helen's voice trembled, "She's beautiful..." She wiped her cheeks and tried for a smile, but I could see how sad she was, so much regret. "When you left on my birthday at six years old, I felt heartbroken." I said to my father, and then I looked at my mother, "And then on my tenth birthday you left, I felt so alone, and so scared, and so much hatred towards you two...But then I met someone...The one you hired the day you left, she took me in and took care of me, then I started to believe, I started to have fun and care about people. I wanted to end my life the day you left, but she stayed with me and told me I'm not alone...Vicky...The one you just met a little while ago, she was the one who I fell in love with, she was the one whose happiness I will ensure, she was the one I wanted to have a family with."

My father kept his head down, so I couldn't really see his expression but I know he's hurting inside. "Through all those years of not having parents, I...Had fun, I felt happy. Every time I thought of you two, I would get sad, but after a few years, I didn't feel anything when I thought if you. Because I had people around me that loved me, they thought of me as someone they'll miss if I ever disappear...They love me, and I love them." I smiled at Vi, she reached up to my face and giggled, "Daddy!"

Having her in my arms makes me feel so much better, but having her in my arms while my parents are in front of me would make them really sad. But...In everyone else's eyes, they deserve this, it's their own fault, but for me? I don't want to see them sad, because I've decided long ago that I would forgive them.

I looked down at them, "Look at me." I said, my mother looked me in the eyes reluctantly, and my father lifted his head, but he didn't look me in the eyes, he kept looking past me, or he would look above my head, or at my feet, or at Vi, but never in my eyes. "You also know in that note I said 'someday I'm going to have to forgive you' I meant that, so...I forgive you, both of you, I understand why you did what you did, I'm just sorry I wasn't what either of you wanted."

Helen covered her mouth and tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks, and David shut his eyes tightly, like he was telling himself not to cry, he finally spoke, "Alex...That day when I left...I didn't think much of it at the time, I was an idiot, too quick to judge, I should have tried to find out about my and Helens family background, I should have tried to take better care of you...I shouldn't have left." His voice is...Nothing like I remember, he used to sound like a man that could be heard even if he whispered. Now it sounds like he's done nothing but smoke and drink, and it also sounds like he injured his vocal cords. His eyes showed me that he was a broken man, he has too much regret, and too much sadness. Father...What happened?

"I'm sorry...I'm...So sorry." He said and fell to his knees, he kept saying he was sorry, Vi stared at him with a frown, "Why is the man sad?" She asked. I really don't want her to see them like this. I put Vi down and reached for my father's arm and pulled him up, he's lighter than I thought, "Please get up, as I said before, I forgive you guys. After all those years of thinking what to say to you when I met you again...I never thought I'd forget everything as soon as it happened, I was mad at you two, and I think a small part of me still is, but most of me forgives you, because without forgiveness, you can't move forward ." I said.

My father was on his feet now, but he still wouldn't look me in the eyes, "Alex, forgiving people that easily, is in a way, really cruel, because all we did for all those years was think you were going to hate us for what we did. We knew we deserved anything and everything you had to say to us...We never expected forgiveness." Helen said.

"Well in all those years you were away, I had time to think, like what if I'm just different? What if in our family every once and a while, there is a child that is a bit different than the parents? And I also thought about what forgiveness is, what will it do to the ones that have wronged me? Obviously I was thinking that it would hurt you, but at the same time I thought it will help you realize you made a mistake. Growing up without you guys was hard on me, but I had friends, they kept me from ending my life, they helped me through everything. So from now on...I don't want to see you sad, and I don't want to hear you say you're sorry, because I already know..." I said, my father apologized again and again, I know he's hurting but I don't want to hear him say that, because I've moved on from hating them long ago.

He would never look me in the eyes, he would look around me and at my face, but not my eyes, "Dad, if you're sorry then look at me." I said, again he looked at my face but avoided eye contact, "I want to put everything you two have done to me, behind me. I don't want you to be sad, like the way I was when you left, I want you to be happy, because I finally have a mother and father again. Please, look me in the eyes and tell me you're sorry, if you can do that, then all is forgiven, right?"

My father stared at me with shock, "No matter how many times I say it...The feeling of regret won't go away, abandoning your child for thirteen years isn't something that can be forgiven..."

I nodded, "I know, but like I said multiple times, I don't want you to be sad because of what you did, I understand why you did what you did, I understand it was a mistake." I said and looked him in the eyes, but he didn't meet my eyes at all, he kept his head down, he was too ashamed to look at me. I put Violet down, "Vi, these are your grandparents." She looked at them, both of them had bloodshot eyes but she didn't see that so she just smiled, "Grandpa and grandma?" And she giggled, I laughed lightly, "I forgive you both, so don't apologize anymore. I don't want Vi to see you like this."

My mother was the first to just try to act normal, she bent down and ruffled her red hair around, "My name is Helen...I'd love to play with you, but we have to get back home..." She said, and she looked me in the eyes, "Alex, I know I shouldn't apologize anymore but I want to say this, I'm sorry I lost faith in you, and I'm sorry I stopped loving you...But know that I love you now...And when you were born."

But her love wasn't strong enough, she ended up leaving because of that. I nodded, "Are you two living in the old house?" I asked.

Helen nodded, "We did leave it there for nine years...Anyway we have some business to take care of...Sorry we bothered you." She said, I decided to just let them apologize for now, "No worries, I'll try visit you next week." I said.

All those thoughts I had when I was younger just disappeared, the ones where I thought of what to say when I see them again, slowly they started to come back to me as my mother and father got in their car and drove away.

I kind of thought I would have freaked out, but I handled that pretty well...Once again, Vicky got angry on my behalf, I looked back at our small home. I should apologize to her for just forgiving them, I didn't give them hateful looks or words, that's something most people would have done...But why continue to hate them? They're back and they know what they did was a huge mistake.

I picked up Vi and walked to our home, once I opened the door I found Vicky with her arms crossed, "So?" She asked. "I...Didn't want to get mad at what they did, I forgave them." I said.

Vicky glared at me, "You...God Alex...What they did is something that can't be forgiven!" She shouted, Vi looked at Vicky and frowned then she started whimpering, "I know...But it's in the past, and they know what they did, they know I should have got mad at them, they know I shouldn't have forgiven them. But forgiving them is the best thing I could do to let some of my anger out on them."

Vicky went over to Vi and picked her up. She apologized and then she slowly smiled, "I guess that's the only way to make them suffer."

I frowned, "That's not what I had in mind...When I got a good look at them, I realized they went through a lot, they went through something that made them hate themselves...I don't want to see them sad, I want to see them happy...When I was first born, they were so happy...I want to see that again."

Thinking about them makes me sad yet happy. I can finally talk with them, something I've always wanted to do...But I could never do it, because when I was just two years old, I realized they had to put on fake smiles, when I realized that, it hurt so much...

Vicky doesn't want to see me end up like how I was when she first meet me, scared, alone, and afraid. I don't want to end up like that either, never again...Despite how Vicky is, she still has a soft spot for people who are feeling down. She walked over to me with Vi in her arms, "You did what you wanted...I should support you when you're feeling down, and when you're not sure what to do. I'm sorry I got mad at your parents...And at you also." She said and hugged, once Violet was close enough she started to climb on me, she's so young yet so smart. She has Vicky's strength no doubt about that, she started to pull herself up until she reached my chest, I grabbed ahold of her and then picked up Vicky with my free arm, Vicky groaned, "I hate it...When you do this..."

I chuckled lightly, "No you don't."

 ** _Timmy_**

Yesterday was fun, it was Vicky and Alex's first daughter's birthday, when I look at Violet, I can easily see that she looks more like Vicky than Alex. But Alex doesn't mind, since she's his daughter. This morning Tootie and I were eating breakfast, and then we went for a walk to Vicky and Alex's house. When we got to the door, I got a Message from Vicky, saying; 'GET OVER HERE, NOW!'

Why is she mad? I suddenly didn't want to knock on their door, in some ways she still scares me. I was going to tell Tootie, but the door swung open, and we were grabbed by the collars of our shirts, I tripped and got back up, but I didn't get to actually get up…I started to get dragged on the ground and into a room, "What the hell?" I said irritably, Vicky looked down at me with the same look she used to give me when I was younger. I shut up and gulped down my fear.

"What's up Vicky?" Tootie asked nonchalantly.

Vicky crossed her arms over her chest and started to tap her fingers on her arm, "Alex's parents are back."

Tootie's eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "H-his parents…? You mean the ones that left him because he was different?" I asked with a little anger in my voice.

Vicky nodded, and then Tootie started to get angry, "Where are they?" She asked in a low growl, I hate when she gets like this, she reminds me too much of Vicky when she was evil. Vicky shook her head, "Don't bother…Alex had a long talk with them, he told me that he forgave them, he didn't want to get mad at them, he knows better…But…" Vicky trailed off. I get it, she can't do anything, because he's already done everything. Forgiving someone who has done wrong onto you is in its own way, really hurtful.

"He fucking forgave them!?" Tootie exclaimed, for as long as I knew Tootie, she's never swore. "All the pain they caused him should never be forgiven, is he stupid or something!?" She started to raise her voice more, Vicky nodded, "I know…I know. I kind of thought that as well…But this is Alex, this is his problem."

I don't know why, but I just felt really mad as soon as she said that, "This is your problem just as much as it is Alex's! You love him don't you!? You have to help him no matter what! Especially when something like this happens!" Why did I snap at her? And why do I feel as if I need to say more? Is it because I have so much respect for Alex that I'll doing anything he asks of me? Or is it because I see him as my savior?

Vicky seemed really calm for someone who just got yelled at. My mouth betrayed my heart, "Alex is the kind of guy that'll want to do everything by himself, but that doesn't mean he wants to be alone when doing those things. Those two ignored him for most of his life, you have to be there for him, because something like this will either break him or end him."

"You couldn't be more right..." At the doorway was Alex, he had bloodshot eyes, and he also had Violet in his arms, she was crying. "She doesn't like to see me like this..." Alex pointed out and tried for a smile. "I forgave them for my own benefit, for the last nine years I had doubts they would understand they made a mistake, but I was also hopeful they'll come to realize they made a mistake. You three are my best friends...I understand you can't forgive what they did to me...Believe me I know. So I want you guys to meet them. With me, because I barely had the strength to talk to them alone..."

Vicky went to comfort Alex and Tootie followed her example. Violet stopped crying, they look like an actual family, what will I do when I meet these people that abandoned Alex? We decided to talk about something else for a while, because talking about them is depressing, well those are my thoughts not theirs. We talked for a good two hours, sometime it's good to talk to others for so long. Of course the main topic was me, "That's the first time I've ever seen you get mad, especially to Vicky." Tootie said.

Alex smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, kind thought you didn't have it in you to do that. You've grown a lot."

Vicky burst out laughing, "He was like deer caught in head lights! His mouth did everything, and his whole body disagreed with everything. He wouldn't stop shaking!" I started to feel embarrassed, and Tootie and Alex couldn't help but laugh. I smiled sheepishly, "I-I tried…In all honesty, I wanted to get mad…"

Their laughter slowly died out, and then Tootie sighed, "You don't get mad because that's just who you are, and why are you still afraid of Vicky? Didn't we get past that already?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Yes, but my body just sees Vicky that way. I've forgiven her and forgot most of the things she did to me, but my body is still afraid of her…You ever hear something like that before? Your body and mind aren't always on the same wavelength, like you say you want to go bungie jumping, but when you get there, your body freezes up and then in your head you're like 'I've made up my mind! Just jump!' but you don't jump at all, know what I mean?"

Alex nodded, "We've all been there before, but sooner or later you're going to have to break through that uncertainty, otherwise you'll never do what you want to do, you'll always second guess things, and never really live your life." With Violet in Vicky's arms Vicky leaned against Alex, "When he was ten or eleven, those are the kinds of things he was saying all the time, he was so mature for such a young kid." Vicky said and started to play with Violet.

Tootie nodded, "Yeah, at times it was annoying, but it was also very helpful, and just really nice to hear those things. Because no one else ever says them to anyone else."

After that we started to talk and then we decided to go and meet Alex's parents. As Vicky drove us over to where they were living, Alex was quiet, but Tootie, Vicky and I were not. When Vicky asked a question or said something to him he would nod or answer, in a short sentence. We stood at the door of his old home. Alex knocked and then we waited for ten seconds. A lady with blonde hair that seemed almost white answered the door, with a sigh of relief and a small smile, she told us to come in, "Over here." She said and led us into the living room, Alex was looking around, "You cleaned up everything pretty quick." He said and sat down along with the rest of us, she nodded and said, "No one has touched the place since…We left."

We sat down and introduced ourselves and then his father came down and noticed his wife was talking to someone (us) once he noticed Alex he smiled, but...Even with a smile, you could tell how sad he was, just looking at him I could see he regrets everything. Suddenly the thought of getting a little mad at them disappeared. "Nice to meet you." He said, "I am David Young, thank you for…" He stopped short and stared at the wall, for a second it looked like he stopped breathing, but then he sighed and then he slowly look towards the ground, "Who am I kidding…? I'm sorry…" He muttered sadly.

I looked at Alex who had the same look he had when he was a kid, sad and scared. "Alex has…Already told me most of what you two said to him, and I…" Vicky smiled with Violet in her arms, "As his partner, I have to support him, even if I don't agree with what he said." Vicky looked at me and then back to Alex's parents, "I can't forgive what you two have done…But Alex does, so I think I should forgive you as well. He's been through enough already, it just recently started to get to a point where he doesn't think about you guys."

I nodded in agreement and smiled, "As his friend, I'll be behind him no matter what, if he can forgive you two, then so can I…He's helped me out more than anyone could…Sorry Tootie, but it's true. He's a giant that cares deeply for everyone, even more than himself."

And then there was Tootie, she absolutely dislikes them, in her eyes. They are monsters, because they left him alone in a house with Vicky, who was only sixteen at the time and Alex who was only ten years old…The one thing I always forget is that day they left him with Vicky, was also his birthday. "We all have different reasons why we love Alex, and why we will respect his decisions…We are all different…Therefor not all of us like what he decided. No matter how you look at it, what you did was really cruel, especially since you both left on his birthday, a day every single child wants to remember. His first birthday with us, he cried his eyes out! That day I was confused about why he was sad, and then I hear about why he was sad, and that made me angry! No one, and I mean NO ONE should have to go through that…Two of my best friends looked like they wanted to die…The only friends I had, were Alex and Timmy, can you see why I don't like his decision? Of course I want to respect it, but at the same time, I want to get mad at you two on his behalf, because he grew up questioning himself, always wondering what he would say to you two if he ever met you again." Tootie's voice was shaky. "Every night I could hear him silently crying…In my head I was mad at myself because I couldn't do anything to help him, I never experienced anything close to what he's been through, so because of that I couldn't say anything to him."

Tootie is saying what we want to say, but with his parents actually here, those thoughts just kind of went away. Maybe it was because they looked extremely guilty and sad, or maybe it was because Alex was here. His parent's expressions didn't change while Tootie was talking, his mother nodding and his father listening but not making eye contact with anyone. His mother looked at us, "We know what we did was idiotic, horrible, un-humanlike, and basically what a parent should never do...We know, because we've had a lot of time to realize this and think about it. Everything you say, we know we deserve it." She said, her voice was gentle and soft, the same can be said about her face, but she looked so hurt.

After talking for thirty minutes, Tootie was still mad at them, even when they didn't say anything, even if they looked like they were about to break she still got mad. Alex's father didn't say much, but whenever he did he sounded absolutely...Lost. I don't want to feel sorry for them, that's the one thing I'll never feel for them.

 ** _Tootie_**

Every time one of them talks, my mind wants them to shut up, and I also think they should have never came back, because Alex was happy, he completely forgot about them. Alex started to do what HE wanted to do when they left him, which was to be a better man than his father could ever be, and a better parent than his mother could ever be, and a better person than the both of them.

I really dislike people that abandon things, maybe I shouldn't say 'things' since it was Alex they abandoned. Those two I'm referring too are his parents...Well as far as I'm concerned they aren't his parents. I really have nothing nice to say about them, because we all know why I feel that way, I don't need to say it for the thousandth time. Of course I'd like to believe that, but I'd say it a thousand more times just to hurt them, because parents are supposed to love their children, no matter what.

I could go on and on about this...But that would just make things worse, Alex taught me to just look at things on the bright side, never the negative side. It's just that it's hard for me, because I care too much for him. I want to agree with his decision but at the same time I don't, his reason is to let it go, just let it be another bad memory. I know he's pretty much talked everything out with them...Well most of it.

No matter what we say and do, Alex is going to be reminded of what they did, so I may as well say what's been on my mind since I learned what they did. Alex and Vicky sat close to each other, Tummy and I...Actually Timmy is just really shy around new people, huh, would these two classify as 'new people?' I mean we were told about them a lot by Alex.

Helen and David only talk when they're asked a question, and they never talk over any of us. The first thing I asked them when I saw them was 'why?' And their answer shocked me.

"Because we thought he wasn't our child." David said, and then he looked down, I looked over to Alex to see if he noticed it as well. For as long as I've known Alex I've come to notice a few things he does regularly, sometimes he'll say something out of nowhere and look so confident and a second later he'll look embarrassed which means he will look somewhere where he can't see anyone's eyes, at the ground. "I was…An idiot for thinking like that, I jumped to conclusions which led me and Helen to argue almost every night. Obviously anything I say won't satisfy you, because you can't forgive what we've done…We both agreed we would accept what you had to say and not to get hurt by anything…I mean we both have been through a lot in the past seven years…"

"Seven years? But I thought you l-

"Yes…I left Alex and Helen alone on his sixth birthday. But I say seven years ago because that is when Helen found me laying on the ground in the streets of New York City. It was six years after I left...I was in denial about Alex being my son, which led to me drowning myself in alcohol, three years after Alex was born we tested our blood to see if he was actually my son, it came back positive, but I still couldn't believe it, because he looked nothing like me or Helen. When she found me, I was a mess, she didn't even recognize me when she got a good look at me. Of course the first thing that came out of my mouth was 'what the hell do you want?' and then I went on about her and 'the kid' that ruined my life…" He stopped for a second and continued, "I regret a lot of thing I said and did, but at that time, I didn't because I still believe they were wrong…Helen took pity on me and offered me to spend the night in her apartment…That one sentence confused me, it made me think why is she in an apartment by herself? And then it clicked, she couldn't stand to be around him anymore than I could…But why make that decision and look so guilty about it?" David said and his eyes showed no emotion in them.

Hearing him say those words made me super angry, but at the same time, it made me sad, "That entire year Helen and me…Well mostly myself, went into withdrawal. That went on for about three years…I'm still here because of Helen, she found out that every fifty or so year a child from her side of the family is born differently, it didn't make sense to us, because that just seemed ridiculous. But it was true, we found one of her family who looked like Alex, tall, kind, and nothing like us…After that we decided to fix ourselves up and then make some money to pay everything for the house we abandoned for almost a decade." He finished.

That story itself made me very angry, but I kept myself from yelling at them. Once he was done I said, "You almost ruined your own child's life because you couldn't believe he was your kid?"

David nodded, "Exactly…" There was nothing behind those words, because it was the truth, nothing more. "Nothing you say, or I say will fix what I've done. The only thing I can do is try to heal what I've caused…Which is why I'm here." David said and tried for a smile, Alex thought me that a smile is the best thing you can show anyone when you're hurt…Because not everyone will be able to see through it.

Hele grabbed his hand and squeezed it. David nodded and then looked at us, waiting for us to say something. I want to know more…But in end I can't do anything, because Alex has made his decision, and I have to respect that…I've done enough, if I say more will it break them and him? Just looking at all three of them hurts, his father barely looks at any of us, and when he does, there's always a look of hurt and regret and sadness. When Alex's mother looks at us…I could tell that she tried what Alex has thought of doing…Suicide.

 ** _Vicky_**

Violet kept trying to get out of my arms and crawl to her father, but I held on because all she ever wants to do is get him to play with her, but right now isn't the time. When Helen and David first came to us, I was furious, and I never wanted to see Helen's face again, I mean she left me with her kid without saying anything, how heartless can you be?

But...It was for the best, at least for me. You see I wasn't a great person to be around when I was younger, I was what you would call a bully, or psychopath. I never thought of myself as a psychopath, why? Because I thought I was never in the wrong, I mean they look at me like I'm the very reason why they lives are going to shit, pretty stupid right? But that all changed when I met Alex, he looked like what I looked like when I was growing up, I don't know what it was, but I felt as if I didn't want him to end up like me, so I started to try an act...Nice.

Anyway, we talked, and talked, and talked...And talked, I was getting bored so I said, "Hurry up!" I covered my mouth, I'm inpatient okay?! When I get like that, I revert to how I used to be, and nobody wants that. His parents stared me with shock, the twerp and twerpette, stared at me like I was crazy. Alex looked at me with a smile spread across his face, with a hint of relief if I may add. I guess in a way, the way I used to act back then, rubbed off on him. "It's been...Good, I've forgiven what you've done, nothing more needs to be said. But I guess now all that needs to be done is rebuild our relationship." Alex said and started getting up.

His mother and father nodded and we said our goodbyes for now. When we were all in the car I said, "That took longer than I thought it would..."

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, but stuff like that always takes time, it can't be rushed." He said and then looked in the rear-view mirror. That wasn't so bad, I mean we talked it out, or I guess it was more like stuff we wanted to tell Alex. Timmy and Tootie said their goodbyes and gave Violet a kiss on her forehead. For the rest of the year Alex talked with his parents and they started to look a little...Better I guess. They were always so sad when we went to visit them, they would try to hide it but I could see right through them.

Alex is twenty years old now...It's been ten years since we met, frankly those years were better then before I met him. A year before I met him, I...I actually thought about leaving this town, I thought it would be better without me and I was actually going to go through with it, but I needed money, I couldn't take my parents money, since they need to buy food and take care of Tootie, so I went to babysit the kids around dimmsdale, that was the only way, because the parents of these kids were idiots. They wanted to get away from their kids pretty quick, it made me angry when they just up and left for weekends, there wasn't a second thought, no hesitation at all. I guess that's why when I saw Helen leave Alex alone, I felt as if I needed to help him because of all those parents just leaving their kids as soon as I got there.

At first I was unsure of my decision, because I still hated a lot of people and because I was never really treated like an actual person, everyone would look at me differently, and just because I didn't stand up for myself as a kid, they made fun of me, but then one day o snapped and never went back. I was known as a psychotic kid sometimes a sociopath I would never truly hurt someone so much they'll die, I just wanted them to feel what I did. Anyway a few weeks after helping Alex I suddenly started to change, I didn't see it at first, but I could see Alex changing, which made me think is it because of me? And am I changing as well? When I noticed I wasn't being a bitch to everyone, I knew I changed.

Alex is everything to me, if he wants me to forgive someone for him, then I'll do it. I can't imagine a world without him, I'll follow forever, because he is the reason I'm here.

 ** _Alex_**

Year twenty one, first family picture with my parents and friends. My father and mother to my right and Vicky to my left with Vi in her arms, a smiled spread across both their faces, Timmy and Tootie stood next to Vicky, Nicky and Jerry thought it was best to not take part in these photos, at least not for the time being. I am twenty one years old now, time flies when you start living a normal life. That entire year was me talking with my Mother and father, they're still a little...Afraid to be around me, but when they see Vi they smile and talk with her, but at times they'd look so ashamed. My father...David, keeps apologizing and I keep telling him it's okay, because I understand what they did was a mistake, but he just can't stop apologizing.

Year twenty two, my mother and father are getting better, a little bit more happier but that sadness is still there, no matter what I say or do that sadness will not go away. This years picture is Vi standing in the middle of Vicky and myself, her eyes that went from purple to pink sparkled as she smiled widely, my parents are a little closer to us this time around, they aren't nervous around Vicky so much nowadays, but from time to time they get a little bit scared. Tootie and Timmy were by Vicky, but one thing about Tootie changed, there was a small lump on her tummy, and something about Timmy as well, he's getting taller and leaner, he's growing up to be a good man. Jerry And Nicky started to talk with my parents, it was...Awkward at first, but it's getting better, so far they seem to think of them as alright people. There is better ways to word how they feel towards my parents, but plain and simple is way to go right now.

Year twenty three, Timmy and Tootie had their first child, a baby boy, he has these tiny cute buck teeth, just like his dad. He has black hair and baby blue eyes. Vi is getting taller, but not so much like I did when I was growing up. Vi was carrying Tommy, that's what they named their first child, and I was sitting down with Vicky and on the other couch across from us was Nicky and Jerry. My parents were seat on a couch to our right. My dad is getting skinnier which is troubling me, but he says it's nothing he just isn't eating right, during those years of him drinking and trying to figure out why he's in that situation, he created a habit of not eating properly, but when he's really hungry he'll eat, so he told me not to worry about it. My mother on the other hand is looking better than when we...Reunited, I guess. We often talk about things we would have done differently in past and from time to time she would make jokes with me, and then as we got closer she would burst into tears, not because she was sad, but because she was happy.

Year twenty four, Jerry and my father started talking to each other a lot recently, they seem to be getting along the same goes for my mother and Nicky. Vicky of course is getting more used to my parents everyday, which is good for the both of us, I don't feel so...Afraid anymore, at first I really wasn't sure, but now I'm glad they're back...Anyway, Timmy, Tootie and Tommy always visit us, just because a new born always wants to see new faces, or familiar faces, not just the same faces he sees everyday. Vi really loves it when they visit because she likes playing with Tommy and he likes playing with Vi. My father is looking better than last year, but at the same time not really not sure, but he keeps telling me he's okay. My mother tells me the same thing, so of course I think that's strange, I keep asking but they say the same thing so I just go with it, hoping it's true.

Year twenty five, somethings...Just don't go the way you want them to, I was right in thinking my father wasn't okay...As of now, he is on a hospital bed, fighting a disease he's had for a while now. COPD, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, before I was born my father smoked but not as much, but after I was born...He started to smoke quite a bit, so that caused him to...Get this disease, and to put him on this hospital bed. I was mad at him of course, I mean I'm your son...I'm the one you want to think of you as a better person...Yet you didn't tell me anything...What the hell...?

I was in his room, just the two of us. "Can I ask why?" I said.

My fathers breathing is slower than it was a few months ago. "Because...I didn't want you to worry about...Me. You...Have your own family...A beautiful little girl...And a beautiful wife...I just wanted you to focus on them, not me, because I didn't deserve it." He said gently, my eyes started to sting a bit. "I just finally got you guys back...I wanted to spend time with you two because I never had the chance to do that when I was younger..." I said.

"I...I'm sorry...I truly am sorry for all the pain I've caused you...I wish I could've done everything differently, I really do..." he stopped for a few minutes, "It's okay, I've said this a thousand times, it's okay."

He shook his head, and looked me straight in the eyes, "No it isn't...What I did isn't okay...What I did isn't what you should forgive, and you shouldn't forget it as well..." He started coughing for a bit but after he stopped he said, "I'm so sorry my son...I love you..."

A weak smile spread across his face, he...Finally came to terms with what he regretted...Destroying his own life and our lives, this is the first time since he came back, that he looked in the eyes and apologized. I held his hand and closed my eyes, "I love you too...Dad."

Year twenty six, family picture with my family, Tootie and Timmy's family, one person was missing...My dad, David Cox. After he passed, my mom cried, she knew about his disease, but my dad told her not to tell me, she wanted to tell me, but to her, it made sense, they've already caused enough pain to me...In my mind, nothing would have changed, because I'm the end, I couldn't do anything to help them. Vi is still sad about his passing, Vicky and I often let her sleep in our bed, because I'm still down in the dumps as well. Timmy and Tootie have been really supporting of this, Tootie looked sad yet mad, I don't know why, but I thought it was kind of funny, so I used that to cheer myself up whenever they came to visit us. I would joke about it and laugh but it wasn't enough, although I felt like that, I didn't show it in front of Vi, I don't want to look weak in front of her, never.

Year twenty seven, it's slowly getting better, Vi is growing again...So quick...The years fly by so quick now, almost like I've completed what I wanted to do...Which is true, I've made up with both my parents, and I've got a family that I love and I'm a better parent than they were. Jerry and Nicky love it when Vi visits them, of course the same goes for us too. But when we all get together, it's an amazing feeling. Tootie and Timmy are expecting another child, and we are too. We're hoping for a boy this time around.

Year twenty eight, my mom has been looking more happy, of course she will never be truly happy without my dad around, but she's getting along, she promised me no more keeping secrets, so far shes...Not leaving me. I forgot the most important thing about this year, Vicky gave birth a beating baby boy and Tootie has a baby girl, they named their baby girl, Tammy, and we named our baby boy Alex Jr. once and a while I get things I want, in this picture it was me, Vicky with Jr. (for short) in her arms and Vi beside me while holding my hand. There was also Timmy and Tootie, Tammy was in Tootie's arms and Tommy in Timmy's arms. My mom was to my left with Jerry and Nicky, they've started talking to each other a lot this year, but they also feel sorry for her, I mean it's only been one year after all...And it's also the same amount of time he spent with us, six years, but all together twelve years, well at least for me.

Year twenty nine, all of us are together, I'm carrying Vi on my shoulders and Vicky is carrying Jr. in her arms, to my right is Timmy, Tootie, Tommy And Tammy. To my left is Jerry, Nicky and my mom, my beautiful mother who has decided to stay by me for the rest of her life, she loves me and I love her, my mother is someone who I'll help no matter what.

My mom asked me and Vicky if we wanted to move in with her, because she gets lonely, that house is the one that is meant for big families, I guess when they were young they thought they would have more kids. It's really peaceful...Dads picture is next to our last picture together, just the three of us, when we were happy...At least for a little bit. Whenever I leave I always say goodbye and when I get back I say hello and sometimes I ask how he's doing...Of course I know he can't answer but it just makes me feel better.

Tomorrow I turn thirty, it's been twenty years since I met Vicky, in all those years I learned a lot, but a couple years ago I learned to only learn and remember, never forgive and forget, because of you do that, you're only just running away. It will never truly end with that reasoning alone.

Life will always have its ups and downs, but those times you're down don't have to happen, if you make the right decisions you'll never find yourself in that darkness again...Although it wasn't because of my decisions, it was because of the actions of others I was so close to ending my own life, but unlike me, you have people who love you, don't do something that will ruin that, because you mean something to someone out there.

My name is Alex Valentine, I mean it when I say this, you're, never, truly, ALONE.

* * *

 **The reason for taking so long with this chapter is because my stories often have something that I can relate to, or something I experienced, but I've never experienced this and actually never thought much about it, so it was difficult to come up with it from scratch, actually this whole story was hard to write, but the ending was the hardest, since I'm actually not that great at writing and endings in general.**

 **I guess this is the end, so I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story and everyone who enjoyed it, every time someone left a review I was happy and every time this story got five hundred reads in one day it made me want to put up another chapter as soon as possible, so thank you, and I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s ~ Just a little thing I wanted to add, while writing this story I was listening to a song that gave me the idea of the story tittle and the storyline, it was called 'Dancing Alone" by "Alesana" And while writing chapter 13, I was listening to a song called, "Unsteady" by "X Ambassadors" I'm saying this because these songs are the reason why I even made the story. Have an awesome year everyone :)**


End file.
